


Moon Shadows

by bria_instarlite



Category: Bandom: MWK, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: au_bigbang, M/M, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bria_instarlite/pseuds/bria_instarlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the dark days of Europe's Inquisition, two boys meet and become the best of friends. Each has a secret that must be kept from the eyes of the Church which shadows their lives, or face the repercussions of discovery.</p><p>As they grow into their majority, their friendship deepens into something more, binding them together, heart and soul. As they work to seal their commitment to each other, the specter of the Inquisition rears its ugly head yet again, threatening to tear their worlds apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta readers AM and CY, and to my unofficial cheerleader, LJ user "splntr_n_my_hnd." Thank you all so much! Any unresolved errors remain mine.
> 
> The characters in this fictitious work are indeed based upon the personages and lives of real people. The events portrayed in this fictitious work are not, however, intended to represent occurrences in reality. No libel or malignity is intended.

_In the Dark Times of this land, bands of Hunters freely roamed, sent forth by the Holy Church of Rome to rid Her holdings of the Devil’s influence. So feared were these "Hounds of Christ" that even a whisper of their name was enough to make whole villages cower in fear._

 _Under the guise of "God's work," they tore families apart, and set friends against one another. Previously peaceful villages were poisoned by suspicion and intrigue, and destroyed by hushed accusations. Those considered special or different were singled out, sacrificed to the Hunters and their God in hopes of keeping their towns safe._

 _Increasingly weary when subjected to the Hunters' wrath, entire communities shied away from newcomers, never completely accepting those driven from their homes, because of fear: fear that when the Hunters came, all would be judged guilty by association alone -- and none alive would know the Christian God's vaunted mercy._

 _Sanctioned by the Holy See, the Hunters' goal was nothing less than the extermination of the Blessed Ones: the Witches and Werewolves of old._

 _Previously revered by man, these beings were now shunned and cast aside. Forced to blend into human society, secreting their talents to remain alive, the Blessed Ones implored their gods for protection, and for sanity to be restored._

 _Weres yearned for days when they need no longer fear running with the Moon._

 _Witches dreamed of once again practicing their Craft openly, with honor; not scorn and betrayal._

 _All prayed for the days when the Hunters would be no more._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Late winter...**_

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Neal?" His mother Dana's voice was laced with concern, her lips thinning with worry.

"Mother, I'll be fine." Neal smiled at her as he finished packing his bag for the night.

"Those paw prints, though..." The concern of Charles, Neal's father, echoed that of his wife, and Neal shook his head, abandoning his work to give them his full attention.

"Mütti...Papa...I'm sure. How old were the prints, do you think?"

"They looked no more than a few days old, at the least..." his father answered, rubbing his jaw in thought.

"There you are," Neal replied. "Those were probably just the hound's prints you saw. It's been warmer during the day, the snow begins to melt, refreezes at night -- makes the prints appear larger than they are."

"Yes, that could be..." Charles began to nod, slowly; and Dana visibly relaxed, appearing to accept Neal's explanation.

A quiet voice from near the hearth broke the uneasy silence. "Charles, son -- stop hounding the boy." Neal's grandmother, Ada, looked up from her spinning wheel, shaking her head. "He's old enough to take care of himself."

"I promise, I'll be fine," Neal murmured, and pressed a soft kiss to his mother's cheek as he stepped back. "I'll have Nuageux with me. You know he'll defend me as well as I defend myself." With a reassuring smile, he shouldered his bag, whistling for his hound.

The large grey mastiff raised his head and rose to his feet, stretching slowly fore and aft before shaking his massive frame. He lumbered to his master's side, oblivious to the human's sire studying his feet with interest and yet another nod.

"Just...please, be careful, all right?" Dana said softly. "We've heard the wolves howl in the forest at night...and with the Hunters' return to this region, the Inquisitor's tendrils have begun weaving their way through our lands..."

Neal paused at the door, his grip tightening on his walking stick. "Always, Mütti," he murmured. "Freya awaits."

He slipped out the door, sending Nuageux ahead to scout the path. Well away from the house, he paused, crouching to look down at the snow-covered ground.

A single paw print, the size of his hand...freshly-laid, within the past day...much too large to have been Nuageux's, no matter what tales he told his father...and as familiar to him as his own hand.

With a tender smile, Neal traced the outline lightly with a fingertip. "Yes, it's a 'woof'," he whispered, and straightened up again, trotting down the path his hound had cut for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Ten years before: Spring**  
~ The Witch ~_

"Nana, Nana - look!"

Neal tugged his grandmother's hand, his gaze locked on the booth across the path from their own. "Nana!" he repeated, his voice a little more insistent. "Look, Nana!"

Ada glanced down with a warm smile at the mussy-haired child pulling on her arm. "What is it, Neal?" she asked softly.

"Nana, look - new people!"

Neal's voice carried slightly, and Ada turned her charming smile to the occupants of the booth in question. "Yes, child, they are new. Would you like to meet them?"

Neal looked up at his grandmother a moment, his eyes wide, before pressing his face against her leg, at once dumbstruck with shyness.

Ada sighed and shook her head, running her fingers tenderly through Neal's hair. "Come, child," she murmured, prying him from her leg as she scooped him into her arms. "I promise you, they won't bite."

Neal clung to his grandmother's neck, pressing his forehead to Ada's hair. He studied the new-comers out of the corner of his eye as they approached.

The new-comers' booth was small, but well-made. A dark-haired man and a sandy-haired woman were setting out their wares - finely-crafted leather goods, well-tanned pelts, and a selection of soaps and unguents which delicately scented the air. Behind the adults, two dark-haired children watched wide-eyed as Neal and his grandmother approached.

  
**—————**   


Andy had been looking forward to coming to market that day. His parents had worked hard on their wares to sell -- he knew how much effort lay behind the intricate detail, and theirs was the best around. He hoped the people in this market liked their family's goods. His mother had told the children stories about all of the wonderful things that could be found here, and if enough villagers bought from them, he could get a treat at one of the other booths.

But once they had arrived, he had been sorely disappointed -- he could see no boys his age.

All around him at home were stupid girls -- his sister and their cousins. He was tired of their stupid wanting to play with girl things, and stupid trying to boss him around. He knew that playing with other children wasn't the sole purpose of their market trip, but he missed his friends from their old home, and he had hoped that today he would be able to meet other boys to play with.

With a sigh, he crouched down out of the way and started to draw in the dirt, using a stick he had picked up on their walk into town. He hummed softly to himself as he drew swirls in the soft earth, and grinned when he saw a little ant moving through them. He changed from swirls to making a path, and giggled when the ant headed down the track he'd made.

Andy heard another little boy's voice carrying through the air, and looked up through his shaggy fringe, seeing an older women carrying a boy in her arms. He smiled as his heart sped up. They were coming to their booth!

Finally! Another boy to play with! Maybe this boy would be his friend.

Andy stood up and brushed his hands off as he stood behind his Da. He reached up and grasped the hem of his Da's shirt, the only sign to show that he was nervous at meeting this new potential friend.

  
**—————**   


Neal raised his head as they came closer, his eyes locked on the young boy gripping the man's shirt. He looked to be about Neal's age...

"Nana," he whispered softly. "The boy..."

Neal was an only child. His family worked land and raised stock in the hills, far outside of town. They received few visitors, and family trips into the hamlet were limited to market days such as these. True, he'd played with the townspeople's children on market days, but their visits were so rare, he was treated like a stranger by them all. He wanted a friend so badly...

"Yes, Neal, I see," Ada murmured, kissing Neal's cheek. She could feel the slight eager trembling in his limbs where they were wrapped around her waist and neck, and she knew how lonely her grandson was. She'd heard rumors, of course -— she always heard rumors before anyone else, it seemed -— and she wondered if this was the family which had settled the land across the valley from their own.

Her smile deepened as she reached their booth and set Neal on his feet in front of her. "Hello, and welcome," she murmured, her voice rich with warmth as she extended her hand to the sandy-haired woman. "I am Ada Tiemann, and this is my grandson, Neal. Welcome to Tuslaugh."

The woman smiled softly and took Ada's hand, clasping it in hers. "Thank you. I am Carol Skib; this is my ma— my husband, Bob; and these are our two children, Andy and Alexis." She stepped to the side slightly so that she could see her offspring, and noticed that Andy was standing next to Bob.

That was curious. Andy was usually the shy one, the one who took a while to come around when new people were introduced.

Carol looked down at the red-haired boy and smiled gently before looking back up at Ada. "Tuslaugh has been very welcoming."

Neal pressed back against Ada's legs. With his head down, he peered at the young boy by the man's hip from under his tousled bangs. He resisted a sudden urge to jam his thumb in his mouth, because he was a big boy now, and gripped his grandmother's skirt instead.

"Hi," he said softly, meeting the other boy's eyes.

Andy couldn't stop himself as he looked at the other little boy. "Hi!" he said breathlessly, then ducked his head, hiding his eyes behind his hair. He bit his lip and inhaled deeply before lifting his head. "Do you want to play with me?"

Ada's smile deepened as she nodded in turn to each of the other Skibs, her gaze lingering a moment on the boy...Andy. "You have marvelous wares," she observed, running her fingers lightly over the carved leather belts and pouches on the table, her eyes drawn to an intricate rendering of deer bounding across the length of a strap. "Incredible detail..." Her attention turned to the furs as she exclaimed softly over the soft and supple tanning each had received. "Simply amazing..."

Carol's smile brightened. "Thank you. It's something that we pride ourselves on." She looked down at Alexis playing with her doll with a soft smile. She heard Andy ask the other little boy if he wanted to play, and she couldn't help but feel that edge of nervousness as she listened for Neal’s reply. "Has your family lived here long?" she asked Ada.

Ada picked up one of the belt pouches, her eyes drawn to the small crescent moon stamped inside. She touched it reverently, raising her eyes to Carol's face with a shrewd but gentle smile. "We've been here for generations," she replied quietly, "and we have seen many come and go beneath the changing face of the Moon."

"That is something that I wish one day for us," Carol replied, her voice wistful with longing.

Neal's heart jumped in his chest at Andy's request. No one had ever asked him to play with them outright -- being the outsider, he'd always had to insinuate himself into the group. He chanced a small smile and nodded. "What would you like to play?"

Andy bit his lip again, looking at the stick in his hand. "I don't really have anything to play with...but we could go exploring! And you can show me the other neat things here in the market!" he said, his eyes bright with hope as he glanced up at his Da. "May I? Please?"

Bob studied the ginger-haired boy, drawing a deep breath as he considered his response to his son. The boy seemed no threat. His gaze slid to the woman, the boy's grandmother, as she touched their family mark inside the pouch she was examining, and let out his breath in a sigh. "You may, son," he answered, his voice soft and low. "But you know the rules..."

Neal looked up hopefully at his grandmother and his new friend's mother. His eyes dropped to the mark his grandmother had found, and his eyes lit up. "A moon, Nana?"

Ada laid a light hand on Neal's head, raising her eyebrows as she bent her head to look at him. "Yes, little one, it is," she replied softly. "Remember, love, we've spoken of this before..."

Neal's cheeks flushed a light scarlet as his gaze darted to the other adults at the booth. "S-sorry, Nana," he breathed out, dropping his eyes. "M-may I play with Andy, Nana? Please?"

Ada nodded with a smile. "Of course you may," she replied. "Just stay out of trouble, and no fighting, all right?"

A wide grin split Neal's face, and he tugged Andy's shirt lightly. "C'mon, I'll show you th'puppies!"

Andy hurried around the booth and gripped Neal's hand without a second thought, grinning as they scurried away from their families' watchful eyes.

Carol was watching the exchange with interest, and glanced at Bob. He seemed at ease with the Tiemanns, and that helped relieve some of her own tension. She smiled at Ada as the two boys dashed away. "Andy is usually very timid around other children. I'm...surprised at his behavior," Carol remarked.

Ada chuckled under her breath. "As is Neal, I assure you," she replied. "But sometimes, two hearts just speak, and are Pulled to one another..." She paused, grinning up at the Skibs. "I'm sure you know the rest."

Carol's heart skipped a beat at the older woman's wording.

They'd hoped that coming this far west would buffer them from their Hunters. They had come too close to being discovered back home.

/do you think she knows?/ she sent silently to her Mate.

/i'm not sure, beloved,/ Bob sent back. /she recognized the crescent, and speaks of the moon as an old friend. i can feel...something...in her -- she is similar to the healers back home. maybe she knows the ways of the old ones./

Carol reached out and squeezed Bob's hand. If he sensed no danger, she could let down her guard. Her Mate was never wrong.

Ada set the pouch down on the table, smiling at the small jars scenting the air. "Carol, I would be honored if you were to visit our booth across the path," she said. "My son's wife weaves the most beautiful fabrics you've ever seen..."

Carol nodded with a smile. "I’ll be back in a few minutes," she murmured to Bob, and turned to Alexis. "Mind your father, poppet, and if you are good, I'll let you pick something out from one of the booths."

Ada smiled gently at the young girl, and nodded to Bob. "I'll take good care of your Lifemate," she told him softly.

Carol let out her breath in a whoosh, her heart racing as she stared at Ada. They had tried to be so careful, to keep their family safe... But dear gods, this stranger somehow knew the ways of Werefolk -- how else would she know their language?

She walked around the booth to join Ada, uncertain what First Woman had in store for her.

Ada laid her hand lightly on Carol's shoulder, peering into the other woman's eyes. "I don't mean to frighten you, Carol," she whispered, her words meant for Carol alone. "I walk the Old Path, and Neal follows in my steps."

Carol raised her head slightly, studying Ada's face as they began to walk, curious to see if her suspicions would be confirmed.

"How have you come to know so much about the Werefolk, Frau Tiemann?" she asked, her soft voice carrying only as far as Ada's ears.

"I was once like you, Signora Skib," Ada replied, matching Carol's tone. "I was Mated and Bonded; our Mating proven...we were planning our Ritual..." A soft, sad smile crossed her face. "...And that was when the Hunters came."

Carol pressed closer, silently lending her sympathy and support.

Ada's smile faded, and her eyes lost their focus, seeing things only she could. "It was the first night of the Full Moon...John and his friends were in the wood, hunting..." Her voice faltered. "They never stood a chance."

Ada halted in place, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, and Carol took her hands, squeezing them gently. If Ada's Hunters were anything like her own, she knew well the feelings Ada kept dammed up inside. Gently, Carol urged Ada to a small bench nearby, seeking privacy.

"The Hunters bragged of it the next day, in this very town square," Ada continued quietly, settling to the wooden bench beside Carol. "And then, they...left. On to the next town, and the next... 'The Hounds of Christ', they called themselves..." Ada opened her eyes again, her gaze hardening as her voice went cold. "The bloodthirsty hounds of a dead god, seeking only to deal more death. And oh, the spells I sent against them when they left... I hope more than a few of them found their marks."

Ada fell silent again, her gaze dropping to the ground at their feet, and Carol squeezed her hands again, sending as much comfort to her new friend as she could.

"I was great with child when I found him..." Ada's voice was naught but a whisper now, a withered husk of her normal, strong tones, and Carol shifted closer, gripping gently at Ada's arms, unconsciously seeking to ground her pain.

"I was in the wood, searching out an herb," Ada continued, her eyes welling with unshed tears. "I knew, I _knew,_ the moment I saw him, that it was John, though his bones were picked clean... Could _feel_ him, still... Even now, I feel him..." Her voice broke slightly, and she leaned into Carol, catching the hoarse sob before it left her throat. She had mourned him well, and mourned him enough.

"He'd taken an arrow through the side," she whispered. "He never saw it coming." Ada paused again, looking up into Carol's eyes. "His ribs and skull were...cracked, crushed...like he'd been trampled, and left there, where he fell...he never had a chance." The only tears she would allow herself spilled over and down her cheeks as her voice left her, and she brought a hand up to her throat, bringing a leather thong out into the light from beneath her blouse. "This is all I have left, to remember my Mate," she breathed, opening her hand to show Carol the long canine tooth she had strung there, before tucking it securely back into place beneath her clothes. "And as long as I honor his memory, none of my loved ones will ever share his fate."

Carol let out a soft breath, wringing her hands in her apron, the tears still in her eyes. "I am so incredibly sorry for your loss," she whispered. Looking back over at her Mate, she drew in a deep breath. "My husband -— my Lifemate —- he is a Natural. I am not." Carol reached over and held tight to Ada's hand. "Hunters came to our village, too. We once had one of the largest Packs in Fahrenholz." She closed her eyes. "It wasn't uncommon for the children to follow the adults into the woods on the nights of the Moon. It taught them not to fear their Maturations, and taught them their places in the pack."

Her eyes glazed as she thought back. "Alexis was sick, and Bob and I chose not to run that Moon. Andy begged to go with his cousins...and we allowed it."

She swallowed hard, biting back the tears that threatened to spill, the bile rising in her throat at the memories.

"The Hunters came, and killed many. The children that were caught, thrown to their beasts for play..." Her hands shook as she remembered that terrifying night. "We didn't know where Andy was. We looked for two days and nights before we found him -— he had hidden, and First Woman Herself must have deemed him worthy, for a protective cloak of energy was around him, keeping him hidden from the savages and their beasts..." She looked up, not feeling the wetness on her cheeks. "But he had seen what had happened. To this day, he wakes from fevered nightmares, remembering the horrors of that night..." she whispered. "We left there as soon as we could."

Ada shifted beside Carol on the bench, producing a square of soft linen from the inner pocket of her apron. "That is a tale told far too often in these times," she replied quietly. "Too many have shared their fate." Ada pressed the handkerchief into Carol's hand, giving her a comforting squeeze. "I will do my best to make certain that you and your family will not."

"Thank you. It has been a long winter." Carol smiled at Ada as she wiped her eyes. "But it seems that fate has brought our families together." She looked down the path that Andy and Neal had gone. "I still can't believe how quickly he opened up to Neal. He has a problem even getting along with his cousins," she murmured.

Ada smiled warmly in return. "Indeed, the Old Ones have smiled upon us both," she replied. "Now, please come meet my son and his wife. They are not of the Path, but I cannot hold that against them..." With a wink, she got to her feet and drew Carol along after her.

Carol let out a soft breath and smiled back at her Mate as they walked away. /all is well, my love. i'll be back after meeting young neal's parents./

Bob nodded to his Lifemate with an encouraging smile. /see you soon./

  
**—————**   


"What kind of puppies are they? When were they born? How big are they? Where are they at?" Andy rambled on as the boys walked, and then quieted, his face flushing. "Sorry! My momma says that I forget to breathe when I start talking, but that's silly because you have to breathe to talk," he grinned.

"I get like that too, an' they're mastiff puppies," Neal said, trotting at an easy pace down the track to a booth set up out of the way. He raised his hand to wave at the keeper of the booth, smiling as the young man smiled back. "Y'know, them great big dogs? The daddy dog is almost as tall as me...Master Jouwyette, hi!! Did 'Brina have her puppies??"

The teen-aged "Master Jouwyette" grinned back at the young boy. "Bryone, Neal...Bryone. And yes, Sabrina did have her pups, about three weeks ago. You have to promise to be quiet, though... Hello, young sir!" Bryone turned his attention to Andy, nodding in greeting. "I don't believe we have met. I'm Bryone."

"This's Andy," Neal declared, and dropped to his knees beside the whelping box, cooing softly at the giant brown dog inside. "Hi, 'Brina! I've come t'visit your babies." He ruffled her ears, laughing as her large tongue wrapped effortlessly around his forearm. "Oh, _look_ at your babies...!" he whispered, crossing his arms on the edge of the box and resting his chin on them, grinning at the chubby puppies mounded against their mother's belly. Grey, black, tan, brown... "They're beautiful," he breathed.

Andy looked up at the older boy and smiled shyly. Biting his lip, he dropped down silently next to Neal, and moved in as close as he could to his new friend, intimidated by being around so many new people. He looked down at the puppies and a soft smile slipped across his face. "I like the grey one. He would be a good friend, and a strong protector."

Neal glanced over at Andy. "Y'really think so?" he asked. "How do y'know?"

Andy grinned. "'Cause he's gonna be the Alpha of the litter." He puffed up, proud that he could tell.

"Th'alpha?" Neal cocked his head at Andy, frowning slightly. "What's that?"

"He's the leader of the Pack." Andy had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to talk about this kind of stuff, but it was just the two of them, and the rules just flew out of his head. "I'm gonna be the Alpha of my Pack," he said, grinning wider, showing off the gap of his two missing front teeth.

"You're gonna have a pack?" Neal's frown deepened as he propped his chin on his hand. "How do you know _that?_ "

Andy puffed up further, wanting to impress his new friend. "'Cause after my ma-chur-a-shun, I'll be an Alpha woof, just like my Da."

"Really?" Neal's eyes widened in shock. "But you don't look like a wolf - you're a boy, just like me!"

Andy panicked as what he had said sank in. "I _am_ a boy..." Andy bit his lip harder as the tears flooded his eyes, knowing he would be in trouble. "Please, don't tell anyone, or the Hunters will get us!" His lip started to tremble as he fought to keep the tears at bay.

Neal sat up quickly, panicking himself at Andy's sudden tears. "Th' Hunters?" he whispered hoarsely, with a furtive glance about. "Swear t' th'gods, Andy, I won't tell a soul!" He shifted closer to his new friend, twisting his fingers nervously. "I won't tell anyone."

Andy looked around as he furiously wiped away his tears. He was a big boy, and big boys didn't cry when they were scared. He looked up at Neal, their eyes locking, and then he felt it: a calmness washed over him, and he slumped in on himself. "That's why we moved here -- the Hunters were getting too close. In our village...they..." He shook his head, his dark hair falling in his eyes. "They are very bad men," he whispered, unable to finish, his mind replaying what he had witnessed the last few nights before they'd left their home.

Neal nodded slowly. "That's what Nana says, too," he whispered back. "But you don't have t'worry, Andy. There aren't any Hunters here." He scooted closer still, pressing his leg against Andy's thigh in a silent display of comfort, and stared down at the whining, wriggling puppies in the box again, smiling at Sabrina as her tail thumped softly.

"So, what does an Alpha do?" Neal whispered, keeping his head down and his voice low as he studied Andy's face.

Andy could feel himself relaxing next to Neal, and regained his confidence. "Th' Alpha, he's the boss...and the protector. He makes the decisions for what is good for the Pack," he said, as if reciting something that he had been told many, many times.

"And who's in th'pack?" Neal asked, wrapping his arms around his legs as he drew his knees up to his chest.

Andy shook his head. "Don't know." He grinned, perking up at a thought. "You wanna be in my Pack?" He didn't care that Neal wasn't a wolf -— Neal was his new best friend, and he would keep Neal by his side and protect him.

Neal's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "You'd let me be in your pack?" he whispered. "But...I'm not even a wolf!"

Andy grinned and shrugged. "I don't care. I'd still protect you." He looked back down at the puppies and reached in to pet them. The grey one kept head-butting Andy's hand, and he giggled. "When he is allowed to leave his momma? You should get him!"

"I'm too young to have a dog...maybe his son, when I’m older..." Neal murmured, still turning things over in his mind.

His grandmother had told him a story once, when he was very small... His mother hadn't been very happy when she'd learned of it, so he'd only heard it the one time... Something about an Old One, the First Woman; and her Wolf Husband -- her Mate, he thought Nana had called him... And First Woman had made the wolf into a human, somehow... Nana had told him that for every Witch, there was a wolf...only she hadn't called them that...

They were...

"...Weres..." Neal whispered, not knowing he had voiced it aloud.

Andy's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he looked at Neal. "How'd you know?" he whispered, amazed and a little frightened.

"My Nana told me a story once, a long time ago," Neal whispered back, leaning toward Andy to keep their words between them alone. "'Bout a Wise Woman named Ava, and her Mate..."

Andy's smile got even bigger. "I know that story! My Momma tells it to me an' Alexis every Full Moon," he grinned. "How'd your Nana know it?"

Neal's jaw dropped slightly. "My Nana's a...Wise Woman," he whispered, struggling to keep to the sanitized euphemisms he'd been taught.

Andy leaned in, whispering in Neal's ear. "My Momma's a Witch...and my Da's her Were-Mate." He grinned, rocking back on his heels.

Neal gaped openly at Andy, his eyes wide and dark. "Does that mean you're a Were, then?" he asked softly.

Andy nodded as he studied Neal, trying to determine if that would make his new best friend run away. "...Is that all right?" he asked, timid for the first time.

Neal took a deep, tremulous breath, not really trusting his voice. Letting it out slowly, he stared down at Andy's hands. "Y-yeah, that's fine, that's good..." he mumbled, shaking his head to clear it. "Nana...she's teachin' me things...Wise things..." he whispered, barely above a breath. "You're a Were...an' for every Were, there's a Witch..."

Andy's eyes lit up. "Do you think that means you're my Witch?" He couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice at the thought.

"I dunno..." Neal replied, looking up into Andy's eyes, feeling a rush of...something...energy...run through him, and then all was calm. "I guess it could?"

Andy grinned. "But we have to wait for my 'Coming of Age'," he said, mimicking his Da's voice. "'Cause then that's when I get to be a 'woof'."

"Huh. All right," Neal replied, nodding solemnly. "'Cause I'm not ready t'be a witch yet, either. Nana says I still have an awful lot to learn."

Andy looked at Neal and tipped his head to the side. "We'll learn together, then. And 'til then, you can be my best friend -— that is, if you want to..." he said, becoming bashful as he dropped his eyes, his face heating up as he waited for Neal's response.

Neal studied Andy silently a moment before spitting in his palm. "Deal," he murmured, holding his hand out to his new best friend.

Andy giggled and spit in his palm before smacking it to Neal's hand, shaking on it. "Now," he said, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his knees, "let's go and see what the rest of the booths are like."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Late winter...**_

The steep path up the hill made Neal all the more grateful for the staff he held in his hand. He studied the trail signs as he climbed, reading their stories with a huntsman’s practiced eye. Here, a rabbit paused, and became dinner for a Mated pair of wolves. There, a deer grazed, girding a tree of its bark, before crashing through the underbrush, fleeing the coordinated attack of several wolves running in a pack...

Was it Andy's family, or their wild cousins, which had pressed that pursuit?

Neal smiled, and pushed on, following his hound's distinctive tracks.

The trail at last leveled off, the trees around him giving way to an open clearing. A pair of old stumps lingered in the center, their trunks long since felled to construct the small cabin beyond.

The snow, so light at home, was several inches thick here -- the perfect medium to preserve the tracks of the residents of the wood. And preserve them it did —- dozens of them, criss-crossing the clearing, with little indication that a human dwelling had ever given them pause: from the smallest of sparrows to the largest of deer...and the wolves. Always, the wolves.

Indeed, the local population was flourishing; and as they struggled to feed their numbers, a pattern had emerged -- a suspicious pattern, upon which even the Monsignor of Tuslaugh's Church had felt compelled to comment.

"So many wolves in the forests between the village and your land," he'd remarked, his casual tone, more dangerous than any of them knew, carrying easily through the market square. "And yet, not a single head of Tiemann livestock lost, while others nearer the village suffer depredation in spades..."

And the entire marketplace, it seemed, had strained to listen for their response.

But neither Ada’s glowing praise of her grandson’s herding skill, or of his hound’s flock protection skill, would ever convince them otherwise. There was evil afoot, and it centered on the Skib-Tiemann valley. Witchery, sorcery, deals with Lucifer himself -- these were the only accepted explanations.

Such whispered talk was of little concern to Neal. Unlike the others, he lived within Nature, not struggling against Her; and if his friendships with Her creatures gave his family advantages, he was not above using them.

Neal trotted across the open field, following Nuageux's trail through the snow. Pausing beside the stumps, Neal smiled, running his fingers lightly over their smoothly worn surfaces, and looked up at the cabin that was his destination -— his grandparents’ first and only home; and now, to become his own.

He could think of no better place to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **One year before: Early summer**  
~ The Spell ~_

"Nuageux, keep watch for me, all right?" Neal laid a light hand atop the mastiff's broad head, looking into the beast's expressive eyes as Nuageux slowly waved his tail. "I have work to do that needs the Mother's blessing, and I need to concentrate..."

The dog licked his master's hand before turning away, padding to the opposite edge of the clearing. He circled several times, sniffing the air and the ground thoroughly, before flopping to the grass, apparently satisfied.

"Good dog," Neal murmured, placing the doeskin bundle on the slightly higher stump of two in the clearing's center. He turned to the East, smiling as the full moon slowly crested the hill on the Skibs' side of the valley.

He turned to face Her, raising his arms in a gesture of welcome as he closed his eyes, feeling Her silvery light slip across his skin. "I bid you welcome, Freya," he murmured softly. "Bless me with your abundance."

Lowering his arms, he settled to the shorter stump, watching the Moon's ascent. When She had reached five fists above the horizon, he closed his eyes again, drawing several deep, cleansing breaths before undoing the bundle in front of him.

  
**\-----**   


Andy finally managed to slip away to the worn path he had taken so many times before. Glancing over his shoulder, he listened to be sure Alexis wasn't following him to press her challenge. He touched his bottom lip gingerly, wincing at how puffy it was.

But it wasn't that mangled -- just a bit swollen, and when compared to what he had gone through in the past? With just a busted lip and a scratch from Alexis trying to assert dominance over him, he wasn't too bad off.

He was still fuming at her actions, though. He might be a low-ranking juvenile male to her Alpha female now, but just wait until he reached his Maturation -— she wouldn't even dare attempt to put herself above him then.

He could feel the tension in his gut coil up and tighten as he stalked toward Neal's hunting cabin, his footsteps silent on the mossy earth.

Andy paused at the edge of the clearing, uncertain what had halted him, until his gaze was drawn to Neal's figure, bathed in the silvery moonlight.

He crept forward, watching Neal closely. He knew enough to remain quiet, as Neal seemed to be in the middle of working a charm or blessing.

The human's scent hit him from across the clearing, and Andy's breath caught in his throat. He felt his body tense and his heart begin to race as his eyes tracked down Neal's body.

He stopped in the shadow of the cabin, attempting to piece out what was happening...and immediately tried to push it away. This wasn't why he had come to Neal -- he had come here to escape the constant tension at home, caused by Alexis' challenges and his resultant need to battle back and put his sister in her place.

It was one thing to squabble when she wasn't Shifted into her Wereform...but it was increasingly difficult now that she could control those Shifts, without the aid of the Moon.

Without thinking, he let out a soft, weary sigh.

Nuageux's ears pitched forward at the unexpected sound, and the hound raised his head, scenting the air carefully, to find Andy in the shadows. Recognizing the youth, he thumped his tail lightly on the damp earth, and laid his head back on his forepaws, resuming his vigilance.

Since Nuageux had sounded no alarm, Neal paid him no heed, lost as he was in concentration on the project before him. Concentration, imagination, will, and intent -- the hallmarks of the Witch.

He murmured an incantation under his breath, tying rose petals into a small square of his mother's linen, stained pink with berries from Nana's garden. He wrapped red thread around the top, binding the charm with three knots, times three. Cupping the small bundle in his hands, he closed his eyes and focused, pushing as much energy and intent into the charm as he metaphysically could.

Andy slowly slipped out of the shadows and sat on the ground, watching as Neal performed the working. He wasn't sure what it was for, but the swirl of energy that was starting to gather was enough to make his head spin as the air thickened around them. He closed his eyes and let the familiarity of Neal's energy ease the tension inside him.

Completely oblivious to anything around him, Neal rose from his seat and started to move, circling the stumps, slowly at first, but then gaining speed. He began murmuring again, his chant a low drone somewhere deep in his chest. He could feel the energy gathering around him, drawn by his Call, and he directed it all to the intent of his charm. Slowly, his hands began to rise, drawn up into the vortex of energy he was raising, and his chant grew hoarse, rising and falling in waves, his muscles taut and quivering with the power harnessed within.

When he could no longer hold it, could no longer control it, he threw his arms open wide, pushing the energy out into the cosmos. The bundle became a blur in the air, flying out on the force of his push, disappearing into the woods to do its work.

Panting heavily, Neal slumped to his knees, barely catching himself on the higher stump with his forearms before collapsing.

Andy hadn't even realized that he had left his seat on the ground until he was at Neal's side, wrapping his arms around the other boy to help him stay upright.

A sudden jolt of energy tore through Neal's frame, wrenching a hoarse cry from his lips. He was still open to the All, he hadn't grounded, the energy was still flowing...

But this energy...

Gods, this energy...

He turned blindly into it, hungry for it, every cell in his body screaming for it... He felt warm skin and solid muscle beneath his hands, his heightened senses registering first "humanoid" and then "Andy..." before his mouth found the other's, drawing the other youth into a kiss that threatened to devour them both.

Andy was bombarded by the heat of the kiss and the power of the energy which slammed into him. He arched helplessly into Neal's body, his breath stolen, trying to keep a tight rein on his control...or he would be taking Neal right there in the clearing, damn the consequences.

Neal couldn't curb his response anymore -- not with his aura still wide-open and accepting... The energy was right there, and it was _his,_ he knew it was - perfectly compatible, abundant, and available... He tightened his arms around Andy's back, licking hungrily into the other youth's mouth. His senses were still awakened from his working, and Andy filled each one fully. He twined his fingers tightly into Andy's hair, tugging the other boy's head back as Neal's lips found his throat.

Andy's self-control snapped at the feel of Neal's mouth on his neck. He lunged forward, pinning Neal to the ground, his eyes dark and filled with a primal need. He was panting hard, trying to pull back the energy around them, and he ground his hips down against Neal's as he took control of the kiss.

Neal's breath fled him completely as his back hit the ground, making contact with the soft, damp earth as Andy's weight pinned him from above. The growl that rumbled in Neal's chest nearly mirrored one of Nuageux's, but he didn't struggle -- couldn't do it, _wouldn't_... Not when his body was aching for this, not when his soul was crying out to the gods for this...

Andy's body was trembling as he desperately tried to restrain himself. Neal was his best friend. That was it -- it couldn't be more. He couldn't lose him this way... He couldn't just _take_...

Neal pulled away from Andy's lips, sucking in a deep, desperate breath before the world blackened around him. The cool earth was balancing the heat pressing him into it, and as he gasped for air, he slowly became aware of the gnawing hunger and unslakeable thirst that accompanied his spell work.

He was even more acutely aware of Andy's body as it pressed against him, calling attention to parts of the other boy's anatomy he'd only ever given a thought in passing.

Tightening his arms around Andy's back, he shifted slightly beneath his friend, his eyes dark and shadowed with undefined emotion as he stared up at the other youth.

Andy had his jaw clenched tight, the air hissing through his teeth as he sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm down. He could feel the energy abating, and his arms started trembling in the effort to hold himself above Neal.

But when Neal shifted under him, he couldn't help the raw moan that ripped from his mouth.

His eyes opened, and he looked down into Neal's glazed eyes, biting back the guttural growl of 'mine' that threatened to erupt from his lips.

Neal swallowed thickly, a light blush staining his cheeks. "When did you get here?" he rasped out, his breath nearly rattling in his throat.

The tip of Andy's tongue slipped out, swiping over his busted lip. It was throbbing badly after that bit of excitement.

"When you first started," he said softly, his voice still rough.

The burr in Andy's voice sent a shudder through Neal's body, and his fingers clutched reflexively at the muscles of Andy's back beneath his shirt. "That long?" he whispered hoarsely, a gnawing pit of uneasiness taking residence in his stomach. How much had Andy seen?

Andy closed his eyes. "Alexis and I had another confrontation after she Shifted. Needed to get away," he whispered.

"Oh," Neal breathed out, another shudder rolling down his spine as an empty, yearning ache passed through him into the earth. "Sorry t' hear that..."

Andy couldn't stop himself as he leaned in and nuzzled Neal's hair, drawing in a deep breath. "It's all right. She thinks that she's the only Alpha...she keeps pushing..." he whispered.

Neal relaxed beneath Andy, closing his eyes with a soft sigh as he turned his head to the side, sliding his hands gently down to Andy's hips.

His stomach clenched and twisted in his belly, reminding him that he was still weak. It wasn't good to stay out in the open like this after a working.

Nuageux let out a low whine from his place on the edge of the clearing, and Neal knew the hound shared his unease. "Hey," he murmured softly, flexing his fingers lightly on Andy's skin. "This is kind of nice, I can't lie -- but if I don't get inside and rest, tomorrow there'll be Hell to pay..."

Andy flushed, smiling softly at Neal's admission that this was nice. He moved back away from Neal, the coolness of the air hitting him as he reached down to help the other boy up. "You mind me staying here for a while? Don't particularly want to go home just yet, with Alexis being on the war path."

Neal's breath caught slightly in his throat, and he glanced up at Andy from beneath his disheveled forelock, pausing in gathering his doeskin bundle together on the stump. "No..." he answered slowly, his heart twisting in his chest as he tried to breathe. "Don't mind that in the least."

Andy grinned. He could feel his own heart skipping a beat.

"What's mine is yours," Neal murmured automatically with the local platitude of hospitality, feeling his cheeks coloring at all of the implications that phrase could carry. Tucking the hastily-gathered bundle beneath his arm, he turned toward the small shack in the shadow of the tree line, whistling lowly for Nuageux to follow.

Nuageux pushed to his feet and made a beeline to his Master's side, leaning against Neal's thighs as they walked.

Andy couldn't keep his grin from widening across his face. He rocked back on his heels before rising to follow Neal into the cabin. "You need me to do anything?" he asked softly, watching Neal move.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Neal leaned back against the mastiff's solidity, his limbs leaden even as his knees were quaking. "Can you get the latch on the door?" he murmured quietly. "Don't know if I can manage it right now."

Andy saw how much Neal was trembling. He hurriedly latched the door before rushing to Neal's side, slipping his arm around Neal's ribcage to hold him up. "Come on -- let's get you to bed," he whispered.

Neal let out a soft breath, his weight shifting subtly from Nuageux to the youth at his side. They were evenly matched in height and size, and Andy was just so damned comfortable...he felt like... _home._

"Thank you," he murmured, resting his head against Andy's as they walked to the edge of the sleeping pallet. Letting out a faint groan, Neal sank down into the blankets and furs, sitting back against the wall of the shack. "Would you bring me the water, and some of the dried meat on the table?" he asked softly. "Need to eat something to get my strength back up..."

Andy nodded, turning to the table to retrieve the water jar and wrapped bundle of dried meat. He walked carefully back to the pallet and held the jug to Neal's mouth, helping him drink without spilling everywhere.

Neal's eyes reflected his relief and gratitude as he took several small sips. "Thanks," he repeated, opening the packet of meat. "Here." He held the jerky up to Andy, extending his hospitality.

Andy smiled softly at Neal, taking a piece of jerky to hold in his mouth as he set the water on the table. He collapsed back on the floor next to the pallet and grinned. "Your mom's?" he asked, holding the jerky up after tearing a strip off with his teeth.

"Of course," Neal nodded, his eyes locked on Andy's mouth for a split-second longer than was strictly necessary. Realizing that he was staring, he tore his gaze away and stared down at his hands instead, pulling the jerky into smaller pieces as his face flushed hot. "Don't quite have the hang of it myself, yet," he continued softly.

Andy grinned. "Have you ever seen my attempts? It's scary." He propped his head up on his hand and looked at Neal, his eyes continuously slipping to the other's lips. He could feel himself flushing and he cleared his throat. "So, what were you working on, when I came up on you outside?"

Neal's cheeks felt like they were aflame. Oh, gods. He _would_ ask about that.

"Um...just..." he fumbled, wondering just how on Earth it was possible for his face to get any hotter than it was at that moment. "Just, uh...a simple...well...attraction? Charm? I guess?"

A "working to attract one's true love" could _technically_ be described as an "attraction charm", right? At least in the most generic sense... Neal crammed a piece of jerky into his mouth so he wouldn't run his mouth any further. He didn't need to _tell_ Andy while he was telling Andy. It just made him seem...desperate.

Andy didn't know why a wave of jealousy slammed into him, almost knocking the air from his body. "...Oh."

It sounded stupid, but that was the only thing he could say. Just the thought of Neal with someone else had the hair on the back of Andy's neck standing up.

A sudden need to pin Neal took him by surprise, and he closed his eyes, regaining control of himself. He had no idea where that unexpected impulse had come from.

Neal felt the air around him go cold, and he shivered in spite of himself. "S-sorry," he stammered without thinking, just feeling subconsciously that it was due. "It's just..." He tucked his chin, staring a hole through the fur beneath him. Damned if he would ever admit just how lonely and alone he really felt at night, especially with the knowledge that many of his childhood market-day playmates had already paired off. Nuageux was a good companion, but he wasn't an acceptable substitute.

Andy frowned. "Don't apologize," he whispered softly. "It will happen when the stars say it will, just as your Nana has said over and over again to me." He resisted the urge to lean in and nuzzle into Neal's neck, to breathe in his scent...

He had no idea what in the world was coming over him.

"I know," Neal whispered, closing his eyes on the startling and unexpected tears welling in them. "She tells me the same damn thing."

Andy couldn't help himself. He had to do something -- had to make Neal feel better. He leaned in slowly and brushed a feather-light kiss over Neal's lips, before pulling back to wait for the fall-out.

Neal twitched as Andy's lips brushed against his, jolted by the spark of energy that passed between them. Dumbfounded, he raised his fingertips to touch his lips, staring silently at Andy.

Andy bit his lip, watching Neal's reaction, suspecting that Neal had felt the same thing as he. There was a niggling thought forming in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away. "Was that all right?"

Neal nodded slowly, bringing his hand down to his lap. He swallowed thickly and licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "More than 'all right'..." he managed to croak. "...May I have more water, please?"

Andy's eyes widened, and he nodded, quickly moving back from the pallet to grab the water. He held it to Neal's lips again, his eyes drawn to Neal's neck, watching the muscles move as he swallowed.

His own mouth went dry, and he had to blink and shake his head slightly to focus on what he was supposed to be doing.

What was wrong with him?

Neal watched Andy's face from beneath his eyelashes, bringing his hands up slowly to grip the jug's belly. When his tongue felt normal in his mouth again, he pulled the jar down, and held it out to Andy. "Would you like some?" he asked softly, his eyes darkening.

Andy nodded silently, his eyes locked on Neal's as he slowly tipped the jar back, swallowing a mouthful of the tepid water.

Neal never heard the soft whimper that escaped him, so focused and intent was he on Andy's mouth and throat. He blinked slowly, giving himself a slight shake. "It's getting late," he whispered thickly. "I should rest."

He paused and lifted his eyes to Andy's. "Would you like to stay the night? The woods hide many surprises in their shadows..."

Andy set the water down on the table and turned back to Neal. "That I know all too well...and yes, if you don't mind the company or having to share," he answered softly.

Neal shifted sideways on the pallet, opening a space beside him as the frame softly squeaked. "I don't mind either, in the least," he replied, stretching out onto his side.

Recognizing the signs of his master settling in for the night, Nuageux stretched and yawned widely, shaking himself, before plodding to the door. He laid down on the woven mat in front of it, forming the most effective alarm system the region had ever seen.

Neal pillowed his head on his arm, worrying his lower lip as he awaited Andy's response.

Andy pulled off his shirt and draped it over the bench at the table. He left his pants on, even though he was not accustomed to wearing clothing to bed. He didn't want to make Neal nervous, or cause him to recant his invitation.

Neal drew in a soft breath as Andy removed his shirt, feeling his heart begin to beat faster. He closed his eyes a moment as the other boy set the garment aside, struggling to puzzle out in his mind what exactly was going on inside of him.

Andy stretched out beside Neal and turned to face him. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Neal felt the pallet shift and opened his eyes, studying Andy's face in the dim moonlight filtering through the leaves of the trees outside. "Hadn't really thought about it," he replied quietly.

Andy burrowed into the blankets and furs, loving the feel of them against his skin as his muscles relaxed. "Mmm, me neither. Thought about going to the stream to swim..." He cracked an eye open at Neal. "You want to go with me?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Neal replied, giving Andy a shy smile.

Smiling back, Andy scooted closer to Neal and closed his eyes. "Good night, Neal," he whispered softly.

Neal swallowed hard and leaned in, brushing his own lips across Andy's just as quickly as Andy had done to him before. "Pleasant dreams, Andy," he whispered back, his breath soft and warm on Andy's face.

Andy grinned, moving so that he could nuzzle into Neal's neck, just like he had been wanting to. He closed his eyes and let sleep quickly overtake him.

Neal let out his breath slowly, sliding a cautious arm around Andy's waist. He could feel Andy's energy moving just beneath the skin, could feel his palm heating up as his own body responded, syncing up with Andy's life force...

He closed his eyes with a faint whimper, uncertain what any of it meant. He was still trying to reason it out when sleep draped over him at last.

  
**\-----**   


Neal blinked his eyes open slowly, staring at the wall in front of him. He rubbed his eyes hard with the back of his hand, his brain still foggy with a half-remembered dream. Why was he even awake? And why were his nether regions so much more awake than his mind?

He could feel Andy's body curled around him, could feel Andy's breath, the other boy's mouth just a hairs-breadth from the back of Neal's neck...and one rather obvious and interesting point of Andy's anatomy pressing into the back of his thighs, matching the strain in Neal's own breechclout.

Was that what had awoken him? Andy's...proximity?

Or was it the dream, fading fast, but leaving rather...provocative...impressions on his mind?

Nuzzled into Neal's warm neck, Andy was suspended in the oddest of limbo states, caught between dreaming and awake. The tight control he had during the day was lax as the haze of sleep lowered his inhibitions. The feeling of a warm body in front of him, his own energy in tune with the comfortable, familiar energy he was wrapped around... He could feel the deep-seated urge to get pleasure out of coupling, and his hips rocked forward every few seconds, the delicious friction perfect.

Neal swallowed past the dryness in his throat, reaching down to untie his breechclout. He let out a slow breath as he freed himself, his painful binding eased.

In his hazy state, Andy drew in a soft breath, his body reacting almost instantly to the scent of arousal that hit him. If he had been fully awake, he would have frozen and pulled back; but instead, his uninhibited instincts drove him to move his hips more, the friction sending shockwaves of pleasure through his sleep-addled mind.

Neal swallowed a soft whimper, fighting the impulse to push back against Andy's movements. Closing his eyes, he balled his hands into fists below his chin and tried to get back to sleep.

Nuageux snoring loudly in his sleep awakened Andy fully. He let out a soft moan as he realized just how hard he was, and exactly what he was doing. He pulled away slowly and rolled onto his back, trying to control his breathing, his body flushed with embarrassment and arousal. He was going to have to go out to the stream and take care of this issue while he bathed.

Neal shivered slightly as Andy shifted back, his body flooded with relief. He sent up a silent prayer of gratitude to the gods and then bit his lip, realizing there was no way he would be able to get out of his furs with Andy watching.

Andy laid there for a short while before he knelt up and grabbed his shirt, thankful that it was a bit on the long side -- the loose material effectively covered his obvious issue. He stood up and walked to the door, unlatching it silently. Stepping over Nuageux, he slipped out into the early morning light, heading for the nearby stream.

Standing by the cool water, he cupped himself roughly as he let out a soft moan, his mind flitting back to the feel of Neal in his arms. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on a rock before shucking his pants. Walking out into the water, he submerged himself and came up in the middle of the stream.

Bracing his feet on the bottom, Andy's hand wrapped around the hardness that had yet to abate. He let out a low groan as his body throbbed. There was no way he would be able to forget the way Neal felt against him any time soon. Two firm strokes and his vision went white, his release spilling into the water, washing away downstream.

Neal let out a shuddering breath when Andy left, settling to his back with his arm across his eyes.

Seeing his chance, Nuageux got to his feet and padded over, sticking his cold, wet nose against his master's neck, snuffling deeply and noisily.

"Gods! Yes, beast, I'm awake!" Neal sputtered, flailing slightly as he pushed the hound away. "I know, I know...let's go out and relieve ourselves, and then we shall see about food."

He retrieved a pair of trousers from the small chest in the corner, tucking himself carefully into them. He was relieved to see that his little "problem" was beginning to correct itself without aid...but gods, how he now ached below it.

Neal swung the cabin door open, gesturing for Nuageux to go through. The beast bounded lightly off the short porch, heading for the tree nearby to hike his leg.

Neal braced the door open to allow the cabin to air, and followed his hound, dropping the waist of his trousers down just far enough to heft himself in hand. A soft moan slipped out as he touched himself, his member still half-hardened from the night, but at least he was still able to pass water.

Andy let out a breath and headed back to the riverbank, his body dripping as he got to the shallows. Shaking his head to rid his hair of the excess water, he stood next to his clothes, allowing himself to drip dry for a few minutes before he pulled his pants back on. Glancing down at his side, he noticed for the first time the gash that had been left there by Alexis's fang last evening. He could barely see it unless he twisted his torso and looked over his shoulder, but he could certainly feel it.

He looked dubiously at his shirt, and then up at the sun already beating down on his shoulders. Slinging the clothing over his shoulder instead, he made his way back up to the cabin, wondering if Neal was still asleep, or if he had awoken when he had left.

Neal stepped back from the tree, tucking himself neatly away as he turned to the stream...and saw Andy on its bank, in all his glory. He halted in place, standing quietly as he allowed himself to look —- really _look_ —- at the body of his childhood friend. Swallowing hard, he tugged at the crotch of his pants, very aware that his problem was returning.

He watched Andy pull on his pants with a stab of disappointment that he didn't yet understand, and kept his eyes on his friend as the latter made his way back up the bank.

Nuageux trotted over to Andy from his place near the tree, bumping the youth with his broad head as his tail wagged happily. Taking a deep breath, Neal followed again, coming out from behind the tree with his gaze down, trying not to call attention to his condition.

Andy laughed and scratched the big dog's head and under his chin. "Nobody ever pays any attention to you, do they, boy?" he grinned, his head tilting up as he heard Neal walking toward him. His eyes raked over Neal's body, a tinge of disappointment that he had put pants on flashing through his mind, but he pushed it away. He tried to keep the flush on his face from being noticeable, and hoped he could just pass it off as being out in the direct sunlight.

His tongue darted out, feeling the tenderness in his lip, and he turned to show Neal the gash on his side. "Well? How bad do I look?" he asked softly.

"Bad" was certainly not the descriptor that leapt to Neal's mind, but he shook it off, pursing his lips as he walked around Andy. "That looks like the worst of it," he murmured, "except for that split in your lip..." Reaching out, he touched the angry red edges of the wound on Andy's side, watching carefully for his reaction. "This needs to be cleaned up."

Andy's tongue swiped over the faint copper taste on his lip and sighed. "You have stuff to do it? If not, I'm sure that I can get it cleaned at home," he said softly.

Neal thinned his lips, feeling a sudden stab of guilt. "I'll take care of it," he said softly. "I should have noticed it last night." Turning away, he headed back up to the house, keeping his gaze down. If that became infected because he'd failed to treat it in a timely manner...Gods, his grandmother would be furious with him. And he wanted to be a Healer...

Andy smiled softly and shook his head. "Not your fault -- I had my shirt on until we went to sleep, and you couldn't have seen it in the dark."

Neal rounded his shoulders slightly, trotting up the stairs into the shack. He knew Andy spoke the truth, but as acutely as he could feel the other youth, Neal still felt as though he should have known.

"Lie down on the bed, and I'll get my medicines," he said quietly, turning to a small chest resting on a table along the wall. "Was it a toenail, or tooth?"

"Tooth," Andy replied, thinking back to the gleam of moonlight on Alexis's fangs as she'd tried to pin him.

"Right." Neal removed a jar of plain ointment, and began to sift through the small linen packets of dried herbs and small pots of oils inside the box, sniffing some and tasting others, choosing them carefully.

Andy threw his shirt back over the bench where he had laid it the night before. He stretched out slowly on the pallet on his stomach, and drew in a soft breath, smiling at Neal's scent lingering where he had slept.

Neal poured several of the oils into a stone mortar and measured the herbs meticulously into his palm. Adding them to the oils, he ground them carefully together, making an aromatic herbal paste that was then transferred to the ointment. When the salve was to his liking, Neal picked up a fresh jug of water, a square of linen, and a sliver of his grandmother's handmade soap, settling cross-legged to the floor beside Andy.

"All right... I'll try not to hurt you," he murmured, wetting the cloth. He swabbed it over the wound, easing open the scab and removing dirt around the edges. He then rubbed the soap onto the cloth, and dabbed at the gash gently, his breaths shallow as he kept his worry to himself.

Andy closed his eyes, careful to keep any sounds of discomfort silent. "You going to patch me up every time Alexis tries to assert herself over me?" he asked, only half-teasing.

"If you let me."

The reply left Neal's lips before he even knew it was coming, and his teeth clamped shut on his lower lip as his face flushed dangerously. Why was that such a loaded statement to his mind?

Andy turned his head and looked at Neal. "Good," he said simply, smiling at Neal's answer. "And you know, she wouldn't do this if I had already reached my Maturation."

Neal met Andy's eyes, allowing himself a small smile in response as he continued to clean the wound. "Does this happen often, then?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "I mean, you always seemed to get along well enough."

Andy nodded. "We do. But since reaching her Maturation, the instincts pushing her to cement her status as an Alpha female are hitting Alexis hard. You've seen how it is in natural wolf packs, the fighting for rank...it's no different for us," he said softly. "I won't be seen as a true Alpha male until I've gained my Maturation."

Neal cocked his head, rinsing and wringing out the cloth before resuming his task. "I thought an Alpha was an Alpha, no matter what," he murmured.

Andy bit his lip for a second. "Think of it like this: you pretend, when you are young, to be like your parents; but no matter how you act, you're still a child. To Alexis, I'm only a child, playing at being an Alpha right now, and she's an adult Alpha, putting me in my rightful place. There have to be very clear roles in the pack for everything to stay calm and not go crazy."

"And when you pass your Maturation, you'll be an adult Alpha..." Neal mused. "Which means you'll be the same as her, right? It would put you on the same level?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "Yeah...but I'll be better," he teased.

Neal snorted softly. "You're already better than her," he replied, rinsing the linen again. "You're my best friend."

When the wound met Neal's critical standard of clean, he returned the water and soap to the table, and picked up the completed ointment, bringing it back to the pallet with more linen to bandage the wound.

Humming softly in his throat, he slathered a liberal daub of ointment on the bandage and pressed it gently into place. "Can you sit up for me?" he asked, holding the pad on Andy's skin.

Andy nodded and slowly sat up. Feeling heavy and tired, he smiled. Neal's touch, when he set about a healing task, had always made Andy sleepy. He thought that it probably had to do with the innate healing energy Neal had.

Neal smiled back, noting Andy's sleepy eyes. "Just a little longer..." he murmured. Seating himself on the pallet's edge, he wrapped Andy's torso with strips of cloth to hold the pad in place, tucking the ends in when he was done. "There," he whispered, touching Andy's cheek. "All set."

"You've always patched me up," Andy whispered, leaning into Neal's hand.

"Always glad to do it, too," Neal replied, his voice gaining a burr as his smile faded into seriousness. "You're my best friend, and..." His voice dropped, just barely above a whisper as he finished his sentence. "...I love you."

Andy wasn't sure what kind of love Neal was talking about, but he was about to find out. Andy shifted so that he could see Neal better. "You're my best friend, too..." he said softly. He leaned in and brushed his lips over Neal's with a soft smile. "And I love you, too."

Neal stared at Andy a moment, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Yeah?" he whispered, running his fingertips along Andy's jaw.

Andy closed his eyes as goosebumps broke out over his arms. He turned into the touch and nodded. "Yes..."

Neal found himself pressing in, something intangible gravitating him toward the other youth. Their lips met again, and this time, Neal let them linger, closing his eyes as he let out a soft sigh.

Andy's eyes opened, widened, and then fluttered shut as Neal shifted forward, kissing him again. He could feel his head spinning as the rush of energy started to pick up, swirling just under his skin. He rubbed his arms, uncertain what that meant...and that little tickle at the back of his mind started up again.

He pushed it away, not wanting to think. Neal was kissing him. Focus, Andy...focus, he thought to himself.

He leaned backwards with the kiss, drawing Neal with him. He never wanted it to end.

Neal slipped his hand back up Andy's jaw, his fingers threading into Andy's hair. He'd always thought that kissing another person like a lover would be the most awkward thing he'd ever do, but kissing Andy was so damn easy...

He let his lips part and move slightly, running his tongue along the seam of Andy's lips, an afterthought that seemed almost too right.

The goosebumps spread across Andy's body. At the feel of Neal's tongue brushing over his lips, he softly parted them, moaning slightly into the kiss.

This was everything that he dreamed it would be, and nothing at all like he imagined...all wrapped into a tight bundle in his head.

Neal could feel his body responding to their kiss, and gods above, did he want more. Tentatively, he pushed his tongue past Andy's lips, chasing the faint metallic taste of blood there. His own blood surged in his veins, and he brought his other hand up to Andy's cheek, gasping softly as his palms began to warm again, feeling the circulation of energy beneath Andy's skin.

Andy could feel, and hear, Neal's heart beating faster, and he could almost taste the desire that was surging through them. He breathed out a soft, whimpering moan and pressed against Neal's body. Feeling a responding hardness there, he let out a shuddering gasp.

Neal couldn't keep his hips from pushing back against Andy's movement. He groaned low in his throat, his mind recalling instantly the moment before dawn, and how good it had felt to have their bodies so close together...

He tore his mouth away from Andy's, burying his face against the other boy's neck.

Andy slowly wrapped his arms around Neal, holding him tight. "Wow," he whispered, his breath coming in short, gasping pants. His heart was still hammering wildly in his chest, his body buzzing with the energy simmering just beneath his skin.

Neal struggled for breath, his lips moving lightly against Andy's throat. "Yeah..." he exhaled softly, slipping a leg between Andy's.

Andy felt his body flush again at the feel of Neal's mouth on his neck and Neal's thigh pushing against him perfectly. "Neal..." he whispered, tipping his head to the side, giving the other youth more access to his neck.

"What?" Neal whispered back, kissing the other boy's neck as he brought a hand up to Andy's chest, resting it over his heart.

Andy moaned softly. "Please don't stop."

Neal shifted closer, pressing Andy into the furs with a soft groan as their bodies aligned. "I won't," he promised, his breath hot against Andy's throat. He kissed the other boy's neck again, biting down lightly as he slid his hand up Andy's neck to burrow back into the Were's hair.

Andy moved slowly against Neal, moaning. "You have no idea what that does to me," he rasped out hoarsely as the fire in his veins surged to life.

Neal pressed his hips down hard against Andy's thigh. "Actually, I think I do," he replied, his words nearly rattling in his throat.

Andy couldn't take it anymore. He quickly rolled Neal beneath him, his hands gripping Neal's wrists as he pinned them above Neal's head. His eyes flashed as he tried to keep himself under control...but damn, it was difficult, especially after being constantly on the edge of a dominance struggle around Alexis.

Neal tensed as Andy flipped him, bucking beneath the younger man as he found himself pinned. His hands balled into fists above his head as he battled the urge to fight back, knowing that the other youth's strength matched his own. He let out a slow breath as the tension vibrated through him, staring up at Andy with darkened eyes.

Andy slowly leaned down, kissing Neal again, harder; deepening the kiss as he moved his body against Neal's.

Neal couldn't stop his body from arching up to Andy's, even as he put up only the most token of resistances, struggling briefly for control of their kiss before surrendering into it.

Andy moaned softly into Neal's mouth. "What do you want?" he whispered.

"You," Neal whispered back, the word tantamount to a confession.

He'd heard it often enough from the grim-faced Monsignor at his parents' Church in the village: Stone the unnaturals, and suffer not a witch to live. To be doubly so, was to be doubly cursed in his world. But with Andy's thigh pressing hard against him, there was no way he could hide.

Andy gave into the need to feel more of Neal, letting his body slide to the side. He pulled the other youth close, their bodies pressing fully against each other. He could feel his pants tighten, restricting the hardness straining against it.

Neal wrapped his arms around Andy, running his hands gently down Andy's back to his hips. He studied the younger boy's face a moment, and then leaned in, slow and tentative, to kiss him.

Andy moved into the kiss, wanting to feel all of Neal. His own hands slipped down, his thumb circling Neal's hip as he leaned in and whispered into Neal's ear. "May I touch you?" he asked, his mouth dry at the thought of his hand curling around Neal as he had done to himself in the stream.

Neal could feel himself trembling as he drew a soft breath. "Please," he exhaled, staring into Andy's eyes as his hands gripped gently at Andy's hips.

Andy felt desire slam into him as he slipped his hand down, cupping Neal through his pants, his own hardness pressing into the back of his hand. He let out a soft whine and moved his head back up, kissing Neal hungrily.

A low growl left Neal's throat as he kissed Andy back. He couldn't control the shifting of his hips up into Andy's touch, and it still wasn't enough. Gods, he needed more...

His hands found their way below the waist of Andy's trousers, cupping lightly around the other youth's cheeks, shifting him closer.

Andy let out a raw moan, rocking his hips into Neal's hands. His hand fumbled with Neal's pants, finally pushing inside, wrapping around the silky hardness.

Neal arched into Andy's hand, swallowing a groan with a violent shudder. It wasn't a new sensation, by any means -- he'd held himself in similar ways over the past few years. But feeling Andy's touch was definitely novel, and not at all unwelcome.

Andy used his other hand to push down his own pants, freeing himself from their confinement, and moved slightly so that he could take them both in hand. The second that he felt the heat from Neal sliding against his own, he let out a keening whimper.

"Oh, gods," Neal breathed out, burying his face against Andy's shoulder. He would've sworn it was impossible to get any harder than he'd been, but oh, how wrong he was...

Andy tipped his head back as he moved his hand over them both. He remembered being pressed against Neal earlier, and the rush of desire that had filled him. But this was so much more intense... He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last.

Neal panted harshly against Andy's skin, bringing a trembling hand down to join Andy's where it gripped them together. He let his fingertips run over the skin of Andy's shaft, across the back of his hand, coming to rest lightly on the soft silk of Andy's foreskin.

Andy shuddered and dropped his head down so that he could look at Neal. "Not going to last," he whispered out raggedly.

Neal looked up into Andy's eyes, and then looked down between them, retracting Andy's foreskin gently. "It's all right," he whispered back. "Let me see."

Andy moaned and let his forehead rest against Neal's as his eyes glazed over. He rocked his hips into their hands, relishing the sensations that were at once new and familiar.

Neal couldn't tear his eyes away from their hands. Swallowing hard, he slipped his own foreskin back, running his fingers lightly through the fluid already leaking from their tips.

Andy watched Neal's hand and moaned softly, gripping harder as he stroked them. He let out another low moan. "Neal..." he whispered, the only warning he was able to give before his body clenched, and his release spilled out over their hands, easing the friction.

Neal swallowed thickly, suppressing the moan that bubbled up in his throat at the sight -- and the sensation, and even the smell -- of Andy spilling onto them both. "Andy..." he breathed in response, moving his hips in time, thrusting up into their hands as his eyes squeezed shut. Letting out a shuddering moan, he lunged forward to capture Andy's lips in rough kiss as he released, their seed commingling on their hands.

Andy's head was swimming as his body trembled, the aftershocks of their coupling hitting him hard. He wrapped his free arm around Neal and pulled him close, needing to feel Neal's heart pounding in sync with his.

"Holy Mother of the Gods..." Neal whimpered, slumping limply against Andy. Never had he climaxed like that -- not once, in over five years of handling himself. And that Andy had given it to him, had drawn that out of him... He supposed he should be wracked with guilt, or flogging himself for such wickedness and begging the Christian god for forgiveness...

But this...it just felt too... _right._

Andy couldn't help it. He laughed softly, pressing a soft kiss to Neal's neck as he inhaled his scent. "Didn't expect this to be the outcome of coming here to hide last night," he whispered.

Neal smiled breathlessly, resting his chin on Andy's hair. "I'm certainly not complaining."

Andy let out a slow breath and smiled. "So, does that mean you wouldn't be opposed to repeating this?" he whispered.

Neal propped his head up on his free hand, not quite ready to move his other hand yet, and stared down into Andy's eyes. "No, not at all opposed," he murmured, swiping his thumb over the tip of Andy's member. "I'm actually looking forward to it." His cheeks colored at that admission, and he shrugged faintly to cover his unease. He was only expressing the truth.

Andy leaned in, nuzzling Neal's neck as he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been worried that Neal would be disgusted by what had happened. "Me too," he whispered.

Neal finally let go and raised his hand, bringing it up to his face. He sniffed at their commingled essences, memorizing the foreign scent, and then licked at it lightly, rolling their fluids around in his mouth. "Interesting."

Andy snorted and shook his head. "You telling me you've never been curious enough to taste yourself?" he whispered. "Or am I just that different than you?"

Neal rested his fingertips against Andy's lips. "You definitely taste different. Remember? You're a wolf."

Andy's pupils dilated as Neal's scent hit him, his body reacting almost instantly as he moaned, fighting the urge to pin Neal again. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes and parted his lips, sucking Neal's fingertips into his mouth.

Neal's eyes darkened in response, his body flushing as Andy's tongue laved his fingers. Letting out a soft sigh, he found himself wondering how that mouth would feel around his shaft...and his breath caught in his throat at the thought.

Andy could read the curiosity in Neal's eyes and smiled. "Next time," he whispered, leaning in and kissing him softly, still able to taste the blend of them on Neal's tongue.

After a time, he reluctantly pulled back. "I have to get back home," he whispered, "before they think that the Hunters have found me."

Neal let out a slow, heavy breath, nodding his agreement. "Yes, you should," he whispered, resting his head on his arm. "I don't want them to worry about you."

And still Andy tarried a few minutes longer, stealing quick kisses from Neal, before grabbing one of Neal's shirts to wipe his hand. He grinned at Neal cheekily before throwing it at him. "When will I see you next?" he asked softly, pulling his shirt on over his head, careful not loosen the bandage that Neal had put in place.

"Whenever you'd like, same as always," Neal replied with a soft smile, watching Andy dress. "You're my best friend."

Andy smiled and cocked his eyebrow at him. "Hmmm...and you are mine -- and more," he murmured. Leaning down, he kissed Neal hard before whispering into his ear. "Love you." Pulling back, his eyes bright, Andy slipped through the door and started the trek home.

Neal let out a soft sigh, balling the shirt up to his chest, breathing in Andy's wild, musty scent. "Love you too," he murmured with a smile, and then got up, rubbing Nuageux's ears. "C'mon, boy...let's go hunt up some dinner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Late winter...**_

Neal mounted the steps to the cabin's porch, thumping Nuageux's shoulders as he came up beside the hound. "You knew exactly where I was going, didn't you," he murmured, his voice warm with affection for his beast. "C'mon, let's get inside."

Neal set his pack on the table near the wall, humming softly to himself as he untied the top. He had much to prepare, and so little time...

The sleeping pallet was first, as it was crucial to their plans. Gathering the blankets and furs in his arms, Neal brought them all outside into the sunlight. Each was carefully scraped, shaken out, and draped over the porch rail to air, and Neal returned within to bring out the rush-filled mattress.

"Nuageux, don't you dare..." Neal warned his hound playfully, and left the mattress outside, slumped against the cabin wall, as he retreated inside.

The cabin was small, but cozy, and out of necessity, sparsely-furnished. It took Neal mere moments to shift what little furniture he had to the sides of the single room for cleaning. Retrieving the straw broom from the corner, Neal went to the center of the room and faced East. Murmuring a soft chant, he swept the floor, turning in an ever-widening, sunwise circle, ending at the cabin door to brush the dirt out.

Leaving the broom outside the door, he turned back to his bag on the table, withdrawing a small bundle of herbs and bark, tied together with a fine linen thread. Setting the bundle on his hearth, he whispered a soft prayer to the Keeper of the Flame, and struck a spark to it. He fanned the spark gently, murmuring an incantation as the herbs caught and began to smolder.

He picked up the intact end of the bundle and returned to the East. Chanting under his breath, he carried the smoldering plants sunwise around the room, waving the bundle slowly up and down, ensuring that the smoke drifted about the room from the floor to the rafters.

When he had come around to the East once more, he set the bundle on the hearth and moved to the middle of the room, closing his eyes. He pictured a warm, white light, centered on himself. Raising his arms from his sides, he imagined it growing brighter, spreading throughout the cabin, driving out any and everything maleficent.

He brought his hands together above his head with a sharp clap and a shout, dispelling the visualization with a brilliant flash.

Shaking the sting out of his hands, he went back to his bag, unpacking the remaining items within.

He dressed the small table with one of his mother's finest woven linen cloths, bleached almost completely white. A silver chalice followed, and a silver-bladed knife with a mother-of-pearl handle joined it. Finally, Neal extracted a small, ornately carved wooden box from his pack. He opened the box with care, touching the canine tooth on its simple leather thong with reverence and an exhaled prayer before setting the closed box gently in a place of honor at the front.

The wine, he found in the cabinet, exactly where Nana had told him it would be. He wiped the dust from the bottle and placed it on the table beside the cup, nodding once to himself.

Back out on the porch to retrieve the mattress and bedding, he glanced up at the angle of the sun, and smiled. He had just enough time to build and bank a fire in the hearth, and then he would prepare himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **One year before: Late summer**  
~ The Pull ~_

"All right, that's the last of the hardened hides..." Bob set the stack of stiffened leather on the table, and straightened up, looking over at his son.

Andy was at his own workbench, his latest piece laid out in front of him -- a beautiful rendering of a salmon breaching the surface of a stream...but his attention, as was often the case these past few weeks, was not on his work. This wasn't the first time Bob had caught Andy staring out the window beside his seat, a faraway look in his eyes, and his fingertips lightly caressing the edges of the leather before him. A small, secretive smile crossed Andy's lips, and Bob frowned slightly.

"Andy?" he called softly, stepping nearer. "Son, did you hear me?"

Andy blinked several times before looking up at his father, blushing for not paying attention when his sire had spoken. "Uh...I'm sorry...I was concentrating on my work," he stammered.

Bob shook his head with a smile, settling to the bench beside his whelp. "Son, you were thinking intently of something, but it most certainly wasn't this piece," he replied softly, tapping the leather in front of Andy. "The leather has already dried out, son. You haven't worked it in at least a half-hour." He sat back, studying the faint points of color riding high on Andy's cheeks. "Something, or some _one_..." he murmured shrewdly, watching his son closely for a reaction.

Andy flushed hotly. He and Neal had kept their budding relationship a secret because of the reaction they feared from their parents. He looked at his Da and shrugged. "I'm just worrying about my Maturation," he said softly, keeping the subject of whom he was thinking about —- and how much he would rather be with him, than working right then and there -- quiet.

Bob smiled again, wider this time, certain his suspicions had been confirmed. "Don't worry about your Maturation, my boy," he replied, reaching out to ruffle Andy's hair. "That will happen regardless. Your concern is for a potential Mate, is it not?" Bob let his hand fall to Andy's shoulder, gripping it lightly. "It is difficult to find one's Lifemate, living as we are so far from others..."

Andy didn't want to find a Lifemate -— he had Neal. He couldn't even imagine trying to find someone else. Every fiber of his being ached at the thought. "What if I don't want a Mate?" he whispered.

Bob frowned, puzzled. "Why would you not want a Mate, Andy?"

Andy looked down at the leather in front of him, his fingers brushing over the work he had done. Was he expected to cast Neal aside, as if he was a piece of unfinished work, or a thing that had outlived its purpose? "I don't want to lose..." He stopped and bit his lip, trying to keep from blurting out Neal's name.

Bob peered into Andy's face. Was it possible his son had already found a Mate?

"Have you already felt the Pull, son?" he asked, rubbing Andy's shoulders gently.

Andy frowned. "Don't think so..." he said softly. That little voice in the back of his brain was screaming at him, but he pushed it back, yet again.

The corner of Bob's mouth quirked up slightly. "What do you think the Pull feels like?"

Andy shrugged again, trying to remember how it had been explained to him...but he really hadn't been paying much attention, now that he actually thought about it. He had assumed that when it came time, he would just _know._

"Need?" he asked. Gods, that overwhelming need...

Bob smiled. "Yes, that is a part of it. The need to be with them, to Mate with them, to Claim them... Anything else?"

Andy shook his head and looked down at his hands. "I don't know. Just always thought that I'd know I was being Pulled," he said softly.

Bob's smile deepened. "It's not always that easy, believe me." He slid over on the bench, wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulders as he tousled the boy's hair again. "Sometimes, it's as simple as feeling like coming home. For others, it's feeling complete, no longer feeling empty inside. Everyone feels something different, and everyone is unique -- but there's always a deep, immediate connection between the two being Pulled, and the longer it's put off, the stronger it gets."

Andy felt his heart begin to race in his chest as his eyes widened. "What about physically? Does it ever manifest itself physically?" He remembered the first night that he had come upon Neal in the clearing; the feel of their energies colliding, accepting...

"Physical, emotional -- it's all of that, together," Bob replied slowly, cocking his head at his son. "It's so easy to say, 'you'll know it when you feel it', but sometimes it sneaks up on you." He shrugged. "With your mother, it didn't really dawn on us until the first time we kissed...and then, we couldn't bear to be apart. I didn't want anyone but her, and that was that."

Andy could feel his fingers tightening on the leather hide beneath his hands. He still couldn't look up. "And if it's another male?" he whispered hoarsely.

Bob blinked, peering closely at his son's face before his gaze dropped to Andy's grip on the leather. He reached out, smoothing Andy's fingers before they crushed the hide. "It isn't common, but it's not unheard of," he responded. "The only thing you wouldn't be able to do is reproduce."

Andy swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. It wasn't as if he and Neal could never be parents...there were enough Werelings in the surrounding areas who had been orphaned by the Hunters.

"And if I've been Pulled by a male, instead of a female...would you be disappointed in me?" he asked thickly.

Bob brushed Andy's hair back into place, watching his boy's eyes. "Why would that disappoint me?" he murmured. "I want you to be happy, son. Wherever your heart leads, Andy, that's who you'll love."

Andy finally lifted his head, his eyes focused on his father's. "I think I may have been Pulled by Neal..." he whispered, the hesitation and the uncertainty still lingering in the forefront of his mind.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least," Bob murmured, smiling gently at his whelp. "You boys have been inseparable from the second you met, all those years ago."

Andy's shoulders slumped in relief. "How do I know for sure if he is Pulling me?" he breathed. The chance that it may be true had his heart pounding in his chest.

"How does he make you feel?" Bob asked softly.

Andy closed his eyes, trying to put into words what it was like with Neal. "Alive," he said simply. Mere words simply couldn't express how it felt to be with him.

Bob couldn't stop the tender grin that spread across his face as he touched Andy's cheek. "Yeah," he whispered.

Andy leaned into his Da's touch and let out a soft breath. "So, was that a 'yeah, that's what it's like', or are you just placating me?" he whispered, his eyes still closed as his forehead came to rest on his father's chest, just as he'd always done when seeking comfort from his sire.

Bob wrapped his arms around Andy's back, kissing his hair. "'Yeah, that's it'," he murmured. "That's it, exactly."

Andy let out another breath at the rightness he felt, in knowing that Neal was his Mate, and then snorted softly at an old memory. "You know, the very first day I met Neal, I asked him if he was my Witch?"

Bob couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up in his chest. "That is a very 'you' thing to say," he chuckled. "And what was Neal's response?"

Andy leaned back so that he could see his Da's face. "He said that he still had a lot to learn; and I told him that was all right, because I had to wait to become a wolf." He shook his head. "How do I tell him? Or do you think that he suspects as well? Could Mom tell?"

Bob laughed a little louder. "You boys, gods above..." He shook his head, and rested his forehead against Andy's. "I suspect he knows that something's changing between you, does he not?"

Andy nodded softly, blushing hard. "Oh, I think so...and it's been getting stronger the last couple of days," he whispered.

"The Moon is coming Full, my boy..." Bob murmured, rubbing Andy's back. "Your Maturation Moon."

Andy nodded. "I'm looking forward to it," he said softly, and glanced out the window. "I think I need to go and speak with Neal."

"I think you're absolutely correct, son," Bob replied, smiling warmly at his youngest pup...who suddenly wasn't all that young anymore. He clapped Andy on the shoulder, giving him a light shake. "Go on and speak with your Mate."

Andy exhaled a gusty breath and grinned. "Don't expect me back tonight," he murmured, and picked up the pack of clothes that he'd kept at the ready, on the off-chance that he would meet up with Neal.

Bob touched Andy's cheek gently. "Run with the Moon."

Andy smiled and slipped out the door, heading straight for Neal's cabin. He couldn't wait to see him.

When he arrived, the cabin was deserted. Andy dropped his pack near the sleeping pallet and returned to the doorway, looking out at the surrounding area for his Mate. Seeing and hearing nothing, he stripped off his shirt, balling it behind his head for a pillow as he stretched out in the grass near the cabin steps. Slinging an arm across his eyes to block the waning sun, he dozed, waiting for Neal's return.

  
**\-----**   


"Good boy, Nuageux," Neal murmured, ruffling the hound's ears as he took the rabbit from the beast's slavering jowls. "Yes, you know you'll have one for your own..." He added this last of the night's prey to the bundle slung across his shoulder, tying it into place with a thong and nimble fingers. "It's not a deer, but I think that two rabbits and a partridge hen are more than sufficient to feed us for the night." Wiping his hands on his leggings, he settled his sling into his belt, then unstrung his bow and slipped it behind his back. "C'mon, let's head home."

He settled into an easy jog down the well-worn and familiar path, Nuageux keeping perfect pace with him as they quickly covered the ground.

Nuageux's ears pitched forward as he caught a familiar scent on the breeze. He lifted his head, his nostrils flaring and fluttering as he sniffed the air. With a soft, eager bark, he bounded ahead of Neal through the opening in the brush, galloping across the clearing toward where Andy lay.

Neal snorted and increased his speed, entering the clearing a few moments behind the mastiff, just in time to see the hound lick wetly at Andy's face and neck.

Andy laughed and rubbed his hands over the big dog's head and neck, wrestling with him on the ground. He looked up at Neal and smiled, his eyes bright with happiness. "'Bout time you got back here! Thought I'd have to go out and find you!" he teased.

"You really think you could track me?" Neal shot back, grinning from ear to ear.

Andy raised his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He instantly identified Neal's scent, and grinned. "Oh, I have no doubt. So, you get anything good for dinner?"

Neal snorted, shaking his head. Some ‘woof' Andy was -— swearing he could track Neal through the wood one second, and failing to identify Neal's catches in the next. "Two hares and a hen," he replied, nudging Andy with his toe. "Come down to the stream with me and help me gut 'em and skin 'em. Your wild cousins can have the entrails." He vaulted easily over the other boy's legs and trotted down to the stream, trusting that Andy would follow.

Andy laughed and rolled to his feet, hurrying after Neal. He wanted to tell him about him being his Mate...but Hells if he knew how to bring it up.

Neal laid the carcasses on the long, flat stone by the stream's edge, set there as if by the hand of the Mother for this very purpose. He touched the still-warm bodies, murmuring a soft prayer of gratitude to each of the animal's spirits, and begged their forgiveness and understanding. His debts paid, he slipped his stone knife out of its sheath and began his work.

They worked in easy silence until Andy took a deep breath and looked at Neal. "I talked to my Da today," he said quietly. "We spoke of me, finding my Mate."

Bent over the stone, Neal paused in his task, frowning down at the half-eviscerated rabbit in front of him. Strange how his own guts had twisted at Andy's words, as though a phantom hand had plunged into his belly. "Yes, your Moon is coming soon, isn't it..." he replied, keeping his voice as level and neutral as possible. He chanced a glance up at his friend, and had to look quickly away. He should've know that their new-found "companionship" wouldn't last forever. Males were meant to mate with females, to keep the species going...it was the way of Nature Herself.

Biting his lip, he went back to work, searching along the spine for the rabbit's kidneys.

Andy nodded and tipped his head to the side. "I asked my Da if he would be disappointed if my Mate was a male," he continued, easing into his explanation.

Neal's head jerked up with an audible snap, his gaze locking on Andy's as his hands braced on the stone's gory surface. "Wait -- what?"

Andy's gaze never left Neal's. "He said that he wouldn't be -- that finding my Mate was more important than who it was," he said softly. He stepped closer, taking Neal's hand to lay it over his heart, letting his energy bubble to the surface. "Can you feel it?" he whispered.

Neal's mouth went dry in that instant. There were sparks when they touched, and the moment Andy allowed his energy to rise, Neal's surged in response. "Gods above..." he muttered hoarsely, his eyes darkening as the realization swept over him.

Andy watched the recognition wash over Neal and smiled. "I didn't realize either, until Da basically hit me over the head with it," he whispered.

"...I really _am_ your Witch?" Neal exhaled, his hand starting to tremble on Andy's chest.

Andy laughed softly and nodded. "Think I have Seer blood in me, too?"

Neal nodded, his fingers slowly curling into a fist over Andy's heart. "For every Witch, there's a Were..." he breathed.

Andy nodded. "Has Ada ever explained to you what happens...how we Weres Mate?" he whispered softly. "Or even just how Weres Bond in general?" He wasn't sure if she would've said anything about it to him at all.

Neal shook his head silently, not trusting himself to speak. His thoughts were chasing each other around inside his head with increasing speed, and it was leaving him near-breathless.

Andy bit his lip and looked back down at the hen he had finished cleaning. "I'll explain when we aren't so out in the open," he said softly.

Neal let out a faint whimper, his hand finally dropping away from Andy's chest. He looked back at the rabbit on the table, and plunged his hand back inside its abdominal cavity, quickly completing his task.

Andy stood when Neal was finished, and after they had cleaned themselves in the stream, he walked with Neal back to the cabin, leaning into his side.

Neal couldn't even catch his breath as they headed back up the hill. His hands were trembling, and his legs didn't seem to be working right, like his feet were stuck to the Earth beneath them...

Andy's Witch.

Andy's _Mate._

Oh, dear gods, Andy's Mate...

Andy let out a slow breath and turned to Neal. "You all right? Not going to pass out on me in shock, are you?" he asked softly.

"I don't think so," Neal replied, glancing up at Andy's face. "Just...I never dreamed..."

Andy nodded. "I know. I was worried..." He looked up at Neal as they stepped into the cabin. "I told Da that I didn't want a Mate -- I didn't want to leave you," he whispered.

Neal blinked at Andy, momentarily stunned. "You would turn aside a Lifemate, just to stay with me?" he asked.

Andy looked up at Neal seriously. "Yes, because you are everything that a Lifemate is supposed to be -- confidant, lover, best friend, partner...couldn't think of anyone but you," he whispered.

"Maybe that should have been a hint," Neal replied, finally allowing a soft smile to slip across his face.

Andy laughed. "Yeah. My Da wasn't surprised either -- he was pretty damn happy," he replied.

Neal bit his lower lip, his shoulders slumping as he tried to imagine his parents ever approving of what he and Andy had been doing together.

Andy knew what was going through Neal's mind, and reached for him, tentatively pulling him close. "Ada will be over the Moon," he whispered, brushing his hand over Neal's face, cupping it gently.

Neal pressed his forehead to Andy's, closing his eyes as he let out a soft breath. "Yeah, Nana will," he murmured, leaning into Andy's touch.

Andy breathed in Neal's scent and let out a rush of air. "Neal...Bond with me tonight. Let me Claim you as my Mate," he whispered into the other boy's ear.

Neal shuddered as Andy's words ghosted past his ear. He slipped his arms around Andy's waist, burying his face against Andy's neck with a mute nod.

Andy pulled back reluctantly. "We need to keep our energy up for tonight. Let's get dinner on," he whispered.

Neal drew a deep breath and moved to his small hearth, arranging the tinder and kindling with an adept's skill.

"Can you put the meat on the spit?" he asked, striking a spark to the tinder, nursing it carefully to life.

Andy smiled and skewered their dinner, waiting until Neal was done before he rigged it up to the stakes. "There we go...won't take long at all," he murmured, wiping his hands on a cloth.

Neal sat cross-legged in front of the fire, staring into the flames. He schooled his mind to blankness and opened to the All...but nothing leapt out at him from the dancing tongues of fire.

"What will happen when you Claim me?" he asked softly, closing his eyes.

Andy sat next to Neal, their knees touching. He turned to Neal and brushed his fingertips over the cord of muscle at the junction of Neal's neck and shoulder. "I will Mark you here, during our coupling; and our energies will begin to merge. It will open a link between us, so that we will be able to hear each other's words without speaking aloud. You will be protected from any other Were's bite, and your scent will change -- any Were that you meet will be able to tell that you are Claimed," he murmured.

Neal's lips parted as he exhaled, nervously flicking his tongue out to wet his lips. "And is that all?" he whispered.

Andy let out a soft breath. "I will take you twice tonight. Once, for the Bond to be initiated; and a second time, to seal it..."

He bit his lip and looked down at his hands. "There is also a ritual done on the second night of a Full Moon, after we have Mated... I'm certain Ada would know the specifics," he continued slowly, his hesitance showing. "During that ritual, I would bite you, in my Wereform, and you would become my Mate in the fullest sense of the word...a Changeling."

"And I would be your Lifemate?" Neal asked softly.

Andy nodded. "From now until the end of time," he replied, his throat tight as he watched Neal, worried that perhaps Neal wouldn't want that.

Neal raised his head to meet Andy's gaze, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "Lifemates," he murmured.

Andy nodded. "In this life, and every life that comes after," he whispered.

Neal swallowed thickly, blinking once as his tears overflowed, studying the young man he'd known for much of his life...and the one person he couldn't imagine life without.

"I want that," he breathed.

Andy brushed Neal's tears away with the pads of his thumbs as he cupped his friend's face. "Me too...more than anything else on this Earth," he whispered, as he leaned in and kissed Neal slowly.

Neal whimpered, bringing his own hands up to Andy's cheeks as he responded to the kiss, pouring everything he was feeling into it.

Andy moaned into Neal's mouth before pulling back, his eyes dark; the swirl of energy rising beneath his skin making it just that much more real.

"Food first..." Neal whispered, his eyes nearly black in the low light of the cook-fire. "Gotta keep our strength up, right?"

Andy nodded, his mouth dry. "Yes...it's going to be a long night," he whispered.

Neal shuddered visibly, and turned back to the meat roasting over the flames. "Looking forward to it," he replied quietly.

Andy stood and picked up the water jug, noticing it was only half-full. "I'll go and get fresh from the stream," he said as Neal manned the spit.

Neal looked up and gave Andy a somewhat shy smile. "Sounds good," he whispered, and ducked his head again.

Andy smiled and leaned in, kissing Neal softly, and then slipped out the door, heading back to the stream. He dumped the old water over the stone on the bank, and rinsed the jug before filling it to the brim. He carefully carried it back to the cabin, only spilling a drop or two.

Neal turned the meat, chewing his lip in thought. Making his decision, he went to the small chest on the table and pulled out a tiny jar, labeled "salt" in his grandmother's neatest hand. Neal poured some of the precious mineral into his palm, and came back to the fire, sprinkling the meat as it sizzled softly.

Andy slipped back into the cabin and set the jug on the table, before retaking his seat back beside Neal. "Smells good," he grinned, letting his chin rest on his knees as he drew them to his chest.

"Thanks," Neal murmured, scooting closer to his friend, resting his head lightly against Andy's.

Andy reached up and rubbed his hand up and down Neal's arm, smiling. "You all right with tonight?" he asked.

Neal paused a moment, taking the time to consider it all carefully. Andy was his best friend. His constant companion. They could not stay angry with each other, no matter how hard they'd tried. Andy made him feel things...things he'd never felt before, that he'd never dreamt of feeling... And he loved Andy, with all of his heart and soul.

"Yeah, I am," he murmured, turning his head to nuzzle Andy's hair.

Andy sighed with relief and smiled, leaning into Neal's affectionate rub. "Mmm...I like when you do that," he whispered.

Neal breathed out a soft laugh, smiling against Andy's hair. "I'll remember t'do it more often," he whispered.

Andy let out another contented sigh. "How long 'till the meat is done?" He was half-tempted to go stretch out on the pallet and wait for Neal.

"Probably about an hour?" Neal murmured, feeling bold enough to brush a soft kiss over Andy's ear.

Andy slipped his hand around Neal's neck and tangled his fingers into his hair, pulling Neal closer to press a soft but firm kiss to the other boy's lips. "Would we like to entertain ourselves till then?" he whispered against Neal's mouth.

Neal shuddered, melting into Andy's handling. "Gods, yes..." he breathed, his heart beginning to pound in his chest.

Andy moved back toward the pallet, pulling Neal with him. He drew Neal's shirt up over his head, letting it drop to the floor before looking back at Neal, a soft smile slipping over his face. He would go as slow as needed. He knew the basics of what to do, from hushed talk he'd heard from members of the neighboring Were packs, on the few times he and his Da had met with them. It was good to know your allies, his Da had told him, especially in these dark times.

Neal drew a soft breath, unconsciously sitting up straighter as he knelt on the floor in front of Andy, his cheeks slightly flushed. He kept his gaze on Andy's face, his eyes reflecting the love and trust he had in his best friend.

Andy let out a soft breath and pushed Neal gently to the pallet, slowly moving over him before he leaned down to kiss Neal again.

Neal stretched out easily, his eyes darkening as Andy crawled up his body. He closed his eyes when Andy's lips touched his, letting his lips part to deepen the kiss. He ran his hands up Andy's back, following the current of energy he could feel buzzing just beneath the skin.

Andy melted when he felt Neal's hands on him. He could feel his own energy simmering and building, just begging to feel Neal's in response. "Relax...I want to feel you, too," he whispered, and nuzzled Neal's neck, brushing a soft kiss over his pulse point.

Neal swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath as he centered himself. Just like spell work, Tiemann: ground, center, and open to the All... His fingers tightened, gripping Andy's back. You're thinking too much, he chastised himself. Just let it go, and let it be...

He let his breath out gradually, clearing his mind of any lingering thoughts or insecurities, and gave himself over to it. The beat of his heart was that of the Earth's... The energy of the Universe was his... Relaxing down into the furs beneath him, he allowed himself to slowly open to Andy.

Andy let out a soft, gasping moan at the heat that shifted through him, setting his hair on end, and he could finally feel the deep part of him that had been aching for this. He moved his hands over Neal's body, pulling him closer. He began to slowly rock down against the youth beneath him, something they had done many times before; the familiarity comforted them both as Andy deepened the kiss.

Neal groaned softly into Andy's mouth, his body tensing and arching up into Andy's as the Were's energy reached out for his own. So familiar, and yet completely foreign... His arms tightened around Andy, his body starting to tremble as the gravity of the situation settled into his mind.

Andy could feel Neal starting to shake, and he could sense the unease within him. He knew Neal's habit of worrying about things; so, Andy did what he did best: he distracted him.

He pressed harder into the kiss for a split second before he moved down over Neal's chest, pressing a soft trail of kisses over the other's skin until he reached the ties of Neal's pants.

He looked up at Neal and grinned. This was something that he had been craving, once he'd promised Neal...but he hadn't yet had the nerve to do. He untied Neal's pants, pulling them slowly down his thighs. Leaning in, Andy kissed one of Neal's hip bones, letting his teeth scrape gently over the salty skin.

Neal stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, his fingernails digging into Andy's shoulders where his hands had come to rest. He let out a low, shuddering moan at the feel of Andy's breath, of Andy's teeth, on his skin, and his body instantly responded to the Were's proximity to his most intimate areas.

Andy pulled back slightly and moved down, nuzzling the thatch of coarse hair at the base of Neal's hardened member. He moaned as the pure male scent of Neal hit him hard, his body tensing as he fought the primal urge to flip Neal over onto his belly and take him right then and there.

He looked up at Neal, his eyes black with lust and a raw need for his Mate, biting back a low, rumbling growl in his chest. He slowly moved his hand down Neal's length, pulling the foreskin back to reveal the sensitive head. Shifting closer, he gently took Neal into his mouth, wanting to taste him.

Neal drew a sharp, hissing breath through his teeth, arching his neck as his head fell back. He forgot all of his fears and uncertainties in that moment, his sole focus on the wet warmth surrounding his glans.

Andy moaned around Neal and slowly moved his head down, taking more of Neal into his mouth. It was different...almost a submissive act, in a way; but the power that he felt doing it, and Neal's response to his actions...there was no question that Andy was in charge.

Neal was surging in his mouth, getting harder; and going on pure instinct alone, Andy started to move over him. He looked up, locking his gaze on Neal's face to watch his reaction.

Neal raked his nails across Andy's skin as he pulled his arms back, throwing a forearm across his eyes. He wound the fingers of his other hand in his own hair, tugging sharply as the wet heat first increased, and then pulsed over his shaft, advancing and receding in a maddening way.

Andy moaned again and settled into a slow, even pace. His body was throbbing just from performing this act.

Oh, gods, that moan...it vibrated right through Neal. He made a strangled sound through his clenched teeth, lifting the arm over his eyes to look down at Andy between his legs.

The sight that greeted him there nearly made him climax on the spot.

He propped his head up on one arm, and brought the other hand down from his eyes to Andy's face. Running his fingertips lightly along Andy's cheekbone down to his mouth, he touched and traced Andy's lips where they were stretched around the thickness of Neal's shaft in his mouth.

Dear Gods and Goddesses, Andy's _mouth_...

Andy watched Neal's reaction, whimpering as his breath caught in his throat, his eyes begging for something he wasn't even aware of needing. He started bobbing his head faster, pinning Neal's hips with his hands.

Neal let out a ragged breath, threading his fingers into Andy's hair. His groin was throbbing with his heartbeat, which was galloping in his chest, and the longer he watched, the more difficult it was to keep still and not force his hips up against Andy's grip.

His fingers tightened experimentally, pulling Andy down further onto his length, groaning as he was rewarded with an increase of slick heat when he hit the back of Andy's throat.

Andy groaned back, his eyes and mouth watering as he pushed back against Neal's hand. He moved his own hand down away from Neal's hip and released the ties of his pants, quickly shoving his hand inside to grip his aching member, keeping his own pleasure at bay.

Neal's eyes were nearly black in the fading light of the cabin. He groaned again, pushing up as much as he could into Andy's mouth, wanting to feel that heat engulf him completely.

Andy did the only thing that he could think of: he swallowed around Neal, his throat muscles relaxing as his mouth slipped all the way down to the other youth's base.

Neal made a raw, inhuman sound, panting feverishly as his muscles tensed. "Andy--!" he gasped, tugging sharply at the other youth's hair.

Andy knew that as soon as the scent of Neal's release hit him, it would take every fiber of his being to not pin Neal to the pallet and take him, hard and fast, as a true Alpha male would take a bitch in season. Even so, he opened his eyes and looked up at Neal, his gaze dark, and sucked harder.

And with that, Neal was gone. He couldn't stop the thrusting of his hips, driving his manhood further into Andy's mouth; couldn't stop his hands from tugging harder at Andy's hair, nor his balls from drawing up tight to his body, signaling his impending release.

"Andy...got to..." he panted, his voice strained and hoarse. "Please..."

Andy nodded his head, almost imperceptibly urging Neal on. He didn't want to stop. He needed this.

Neal cried out sharply as his body arched up to Andy, no longer able to fight his completion. He felt himself pulsing into Andy's mouth, felt the heat of Andy's mouth around him... His eyes were locked on Andy's face, watching the other boy take all that he had to give.

Andy kept his eyes locked on Neal's as he swallowed around him, the salty bitterness flooding his mouth. He fought to get it all down, not allowing any of his Mate's seed to slip from his mouth. Finally, he pulled carefully off of Neal and collapsed on the pallet, panting hard.

Neal let out a strangled moan, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath and slow his heart rate. "Blessed Mother of the Wolves," he said in a hoarse whisper, swallowing thickly as he closed his eyes and groped weakly for Andy.

Andy rolled breathlessly into Neal, moving up so that he could wrap his arms around him, holding him tight. "Was that all right?"

Neal burrowed closer to Andy, seeking as much contact with his lover as he could get. "Gods, yes..." he breathed out, brushing his lips over the skin of the younger man's throat.

Andy moaned at the feel of Neal's touch. "Please, Neal, help me...need...something..." he whispered, moving his hips forward to brush his still-hardened member against Neal's leg.

Neal bit down lightly on Andy's neck as he snaked his hand into Andy's open trousers, wrapping the silky hardness in his grip. Perhaps a little rougher than intended, he started stroking Andy's length, swirling the pad of his thumb over the leaking tip.

Andy pushed into Neal's hand. "Harder," he rasped out, his hips moving of their own accord.

Neal tightened his grip and sped up his strokes, nipping sharply at Andy's throat.

Andy threw his head back as his climax tore through him, his release spilling over Neal's hand.

Inhaling deeply of Andy's scent, Neal slowed his movements gradually, letting Andy's emissions ease the friction with their sticky warmth.

Andy stilled in Neal's arms, letting out a soft sigh. "You want me to check on dinner?"

"Sure..." Neal mumbled, stifling a rather large yawn.

Andy laughed softly. "You should rest. It's going to be a long night," he murmured.

Neal shuddered in anticipation, pressing closer to Andy's body. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around there being more yet to come.

Andy placed a soft kiss to Neal's shoulder, and rolled over to check the meat. He grinned, seeing that it looked great, but still had a bit of time to cook.

"Izzit done yet?" Neal couldn't stop yawning, which was really odd. He'd never felt this sated after any of the other times Andy had brought him off...

"Nah...still has about a half an hour." Andy crawled back over to Neal and smiled. "Sleep. I'll be right here," he whispered, pulling Neal into his arms.

Neal let out a soft breath against Andy's neck, curling up around the young Were, completely at ease and at peace. Within minutes, his breaths had evened out, settling into the slow rhythm of sleep.

From his sentry post at the cabin door, Nuageux raised his head, sniffing the air and studying the pair on the sleeping pallet with his expressive grey eyes.

Andy laid there for the longest time, just brushing his fingers through Neal's hair.

His Mate.

He kept repeating that over and over again in his head, still unable to really grasp that he had a Mate...well, once they had Bonded and Sealed it, he would.

He smiled softly, wondering if his Da had told his mother yet about Neal. She would be happy for them, he was sure; as would Ada...

Neal's parents were a different story. But it was something he knew Neal dealt with constantly, in following Ada's footsteps down the Old Path, and refusing to convert to their so-called religion.

He looked down again at Neal and let out a soft breath. He'd let Neal rest for just a bit longer...he'd need it.

The thought of never passing on his line to a child didn't sadden him as much as he'd thought it would. There were already far too many Werelings in the surrounding areas that they could raise, no thanks to the Hunters...

He wondered how long they would even be able to stay in this area, with the Hunters beginning to close in again. He could feel it, could smell it in the air, stronger each day... They were too close for comfort.

Neal stirred and shifted closer to Andy, laying his head on Andy's shoulder. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he let out a soft breath, pressing a light kiss to Andy's chest.

Andy smiled softly and pulled Neal tight to him. "Sleep well?"

Neal nodded, lifting his head to look into Andy's face. "How long was I asleep?" he whispered.

Andy tipped his head as he thought about it. "About twenty-five minutes," he said softly brushing his hand through his hair again. "Dinner should be nearly done. Are you ready to eat?"

Neal's stomach growled softly, and he snorted out a laugh. "Does that answer your question?"

Andy laughed along and leaned in, kissing Neal's forehead. "You want to check the meat? I'm going to go out and relieve myself before it gets too dark," he grinned.

Neal rolled away from Andy and sat up slowly, stretching and twisting. "Can do," he murmured, leaning forward to pull his half-lowered trousers off his legs. He smiled back at Andy, tossing them aside. "I'm sure you don't mind? Fairly certain I won't be needing them..."

Andy chuckled softly as he stood by the door. "No, not at all; and no, you will not," he whispered, and slipped outside, his eyes on the roiling clouds in the darkening evening sky.

Neal grinned and got to his feet, yawning widely and scratching the back of his head as he walked to the spit. He turned the meat a final time to examine all sides, and nodded in satisfaction. He brought out his biggest serving platter and his best eating knives, setting the meat carefully onto the platter in the middle of the table. Humming quietly to himself, he quickly de-boned one of the rabbits for Nuageux, and then divided the second rabbit and the hen between Andy and himself.

"Here you go, beast," he murmured softly, setting a loaded plate in front of Nuageux before poking his head out the door. "Dinner's served," he called out into the dark.

Andy walked around the side of the cabin just in time to see Neal's face. "Yeah, I can smell it," he grinned.

"Hurry, before the beast steals from us both," Neal replied, and drew his head back in, pulling a second small bench up to the table for his friend.

He considered a moment, and pulled two jars of his grandmother's mead from the cabinet in the corner. Setting one in front of each seat, he shook his head with a smile, laughing silently at himself. Courting his best friend...who would have ever thought?

Andy grinned up at Neal as he sat down. "Thank you. This looks good," he murmured. "When I was outside, I could see storm clouds rolling in. Won't be long before the rain starts. Is there wood that we can bring in, to keep dry for the night?"

Neal grinned back, seating himself beside his friend. "There is, behind the cabin. Have we time to eat before the storm?"

Andy nodded. "About twenty minutes. The air smells of rain and already turning colder, but the wind hadn't shifted, so we do still have time."

"We'd best be going on then," Neal murmured, stabbing the first chunk of meat at hand.

Andy ate his share and finished half of his mead before he stretched. "That was wonderful. I'll take the plates down and rinse them, and get fresh water from the stream, if you start bringing in the wood?"

"Very well," Neal replied, getting to his feet. "Let's see what the sky shows us..." He opened the cabin door and took a deep breath, catching both the chill and scent of rain on the breeze. Nodding, he glanced up at the sky, watching as lightning chained through the cloud banks rolling in. "Yes, this could be an interesting night."

He glanced back at Andy and grinned, hopping lightly down to the ground, his pale skin gleaming in the gloaming and the reflected lightning from the clouds. "Hurry, Andy," he called out. "My bits might freeze and fall off in this chill." Laughing softly, he grabbed the carrying skin from the porch and jogged quickly behind the cabin to load it with dried wood.

Andy heard Neal's voice carrying on the wind as he rinsed the platters. He filled the water jug and headed back for the cabin, shaking his head. "It's not that cold -- man up!" he teased.

"Speak for yourself, wolf-man," Neal retorted, dragging the loaded skin back around to the front of the cabin. "I'm pale as a spirit and about as hairy, whereas you, sir," he continued, poking Andy in his chest, "already have a good start on a pelt!"

Andy smirked and looked at Neal appraisingly. "I like how you look," he whispered, setting everything down and closing the cabin door behind them. "I like very much how you look."

Neal flushed at Andy's obvious inspection of his body, but he stood quietly in place, straightening unconsciously to show himself off better. "Likewise," he whispered back, his eyes dark with unspoken emotion.

Andy walked over to Neal. "Is that all the wood we'll need?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I have many blankets and furs," Neal replied, matching Andy's tone. "And now, a warm Mate to share them."

Andy held his hand out to Neal. "Join me on the pallet, then?"

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Neal placed his hand in Andy's, gripping it gently. "Yes," he whispered softly. "I'd love to."

Andy knelt down on the pallet and tugged Neal down to join him. He brushed his hand through Neal's hair before slipping both his hands over the human's skin, letting out a ragged breath. This was perfect.

Neal settled beside Andy, shivering at the other youth's touch. He leaned into Andy's hands, tipping his head to the side to brush his lips lightly over Andy's.

Andy moaned and immediately deepened the kiss. "I want this so much," he whispered, running his hands up and down Neal's back.

Neal brought his hands up slowly to cup Andy's face, running his thumbs gently over the Were's cheekbones. "I do too," he breathed out in response, unable to control the shiver that ran down his spine.

Andy looked at Neal, his eyes intense as he let the instincts he'd been suppressing slowly start to take over. "I'm going to make you mine," he whispered huskily.

Neal's lips parted as his breaths came faster, his eyes locked on Andy's. He could feel both the charge in the atmosphere outside, and the charge in the air around them; could feel his body responding, beginning to thrum with it...

"I already am," he said quietly. "I have always been."

Andy pulled Neal against him and leaned in, kissing up Neal's neck and jaw before finally settling on his mouth, almost devouring the other youth in a needy, desperate kiss. He could feel his aura opening up, wanting to make that connection.

Neal slipped his hands into Andy's hair, his ferocity at once matching the Were's. The distant rumble of thunder was growing louder, the flashes of blue becoming more frequent as the storm drew nearer, and Neal could feel its power down to his bones.

Andy's body responded to Neal's touches, and he growled into Neal's mouth, changing the intensity of the kiss; dominating it. He turned them so he could push Neal gently back onto the pallet, his body covering Neal's again in a familiar manner. But this time, Andy's body was quaking with the need for more.

Neal tightened his hands in Andy's hair, arching his hips up against the Were's as the other boy pressed him down. He drew a deep breath, pulling the storm-charged air into his lungs, and groaned softly, shifting beneath Andy's body.

Andy moved down against Neal carefully, wanting to feel Neal responding to him. He glanced around the room, looking for a small jar of oil, pressed fresh from one of his many cousins' olive groves, that Andy had gifted Neal not that long ago.

He finally saw it on the side table, amongst the other various jars cluttering its surface. He leaned down, kissing Neal hard, before he pulled away. "Don't move," he whispered, and slipped off the pallet to grab the jar and a small bowl, completely unapologetic and not at all bashful of his body being in full view of Neal's gaze.

Neal stared openly at Andy as he moved. There had been many times over the intervening years when they'd been nude in front of each other, swimming in the creek or streaking through the fields... He'd watched Andy's body develop from a young boy's to a young man's, but never had it been more beautiful to him than right now.

Andy could feel Neal's gaze on him and smiled softly, kneeling back down to join his Mate on the pallet. He poured some of the oil into the bowl, and sat the items within reaching distance, looking down at Neal. "Are you pleased with how I look?" he whispered, drawing his finger along the length of Neal's jaw.

Neal allowed his eyes to wander Andy's form, his gaze lingering on certain of his more obvious attributes. Reaching out, he trailed his fingers lightly over Andy's thickening length, watching avidly as it bobbed up to meet his touch. "Most definitely," he murmured, licking his lips.

Andy shivered slightly at the touch of Neal's hand, his body unconsciously arching into it. "Good, because you are just as pleasing to me," he whispered, and moved back over Neal's body, spreading the other youth's knees carefully apart. He leaned over and kissed Neal again, his hand slipping down to stroke Neal's length. He wanted Neal to be right there on the edge, begging for something he didn't know his body was craving.

Neal groaned into Andy's mouth, pushing his hips up to the other youth's hand. He brought a hand up to wind into Andy's hair, tugging and twisting it sharply as he responded to the kiss.

Andy was rapidly losing control and pulled his hand back, long enough to dip his fingers into the bowl of oil. He brushed his fingers over both of their members before grasping them at the base, starting to move, thrusting against his Mate.

Neal's other hand came up to grip Andy's hip, moving in tandem with the Were. "Yes..." he breathed into Andy's ear, swallowing a low moan.

Andy's breath caught in his throat at the sounds that Neal was making. He could feel the tingle of his energy continuing to build, and he moaned, kissing down Neal's neck.

Neal arched his head back, letting out another groan as his body answered.

Andy moved his hand down from around their hardened lengths and brushed the pad of his finger over Neal's opening.

Neal's fingers tightened in Andy's hair, his breath stuttering in his throat as he closed his eyes. He'd wondered how Andy thought to mate him, knowing from a lifetime of sleeping in close quarters that he lacked certain anatomy he'd thought to be essential. His hips shifted up to Andy's again, their members brushing against each other, and he whimpered softly. Something that large...he couldn't imagine how it would fit.

Andy could feel the uncertainty radiating through Neal, and he whispered softly to him as he continued to move his hips, circling his fingers around Neal's opening. "Shhhh...trust me...I promise I'll make all the worries slip from your mind..."

Neal shuddered, letting out a soft breath. "I trust you," he whispered, flexing his hand on Andy's hip.

Andy nodded and pulled his hand back, dipping it into the oil before bringing it back to Neal's body, slowly loosening him up. He knew what he had to do to make sure that he didn't hurt his Mate.

He leaned in, whispering into Neal's ear. "Tell me if I need to stop, and I will stop."

Andy started moving again, brushing his hardened length against Neal's as his mouth found purchase over the junction between Neal's neck and shoulder, exactly where he would mark him.

Neal arched his body up against Andy's, his thighs parting slowly for his lover's touch.

Andy smiled into Neal's neck, moaning softly, feeling Neal's body start to open and accept him. He felt a rush of wild adrenaline hit him, and he clenched his jaw to keep from spreading Neal open too quickly.

He had no idea how much time had passed, but at last he was sinking three of his fingers into his Mate's body. His own member throbbed almost painfully against Neal's, the energy simmering just beneath Andy's skin impatient for the Bonding to start. He wouldn't, though...not yet, not until Neal was begging for more than what Andy was giving him now.

Neal had been reduced to soft mewling cries, interspersed with panted whimpers as he pushed back against Andy's hand. His body was pulsing with need, his heartbeat matching the pounding of the rain on the roof as the skies opened above them. With a needy whine, he buried his face against Andy's neck, biting down sharply.

Andy stilled as he let out a gasping moan. "On your stomach, now!"

The Were bit back the growl that threatened to erupt from his throat as he drew his fingers out of Neal, dipping them back into the oil to slick himself up. He was trying desperately to keep himself under control, not sure he would be able to hold back.

Neal moaned pitifully, reaching down to take himself in hand. "What then...?" he panted, forcing his eyes open to look up at the Were.

Andy pulled Neal up and bodily turned him so that he was facing down. "I said, on your stomach! This is the best way..." he whispered, and leaned in, pressing a hard kiss to the side of Neal's neck as he ran his hand down Neal's spine.

He slowly moved forward, gripping the base of his member, and brushed it against Neal's opening, watching as the other man's body responded. He stopped, lifting Neal's hips back to bring him up to his hands and knees, and then slowly started to push into him, careful not to go too fast.

Neal gripped the furs beneath his hands, looking back at Andy over his shoulder. His eyes were wide and dark with apprehension, with many other unspoken emotions swirling just below the surface.

Andy draped himself over Neal and whispered into his ear. "Close your eyes..." He slipped his hand down and started to slowly stroke Neal as he let go of the restraint that he had on his energy. He couldn't wait to feel Neal, in every intimate way it was possible to feel a Mate.

Neal let out a shuddering moan, allowing his head to hang between his arms as he closed his eyes. Andy's hand on him felt amazing, as always; but there was still that pressure behind him...

He could feel the heat of Andy's body; felt the hairs on the back of his neck and on his arms begin to rise, as the energy grew around them.

He'd worked with storm energy before; it was the energy of Nature herself, which was comforting and familiar. Andy's energy's was so different, though -- a hot, sharp, bright buzz, running through the dark current of the Earth and the swirling cyclone from the Sky... His skin was afire where Andy's touched his, the sparks tingling and burning; and still, his own energy was rising to meet them both, the storm and the Were...

He didn't know how he was going to survive this.

The second that Andy felt Neal's muscles relax, when his member breached Neal's opening, and the incredible tightness and heat surrounded him...it took everything that he had not to finish before he had even started.

He held perfectly still, letting Neal adjust to him, and tried to calm himself down as well. He didn't stop stroking Neal, though, intent on keeping him aroused.

Neal groaned, low and raw, as Andy slid inside of him, breathing through the burn of being stretched in such a foreign way. He could feel the pulse of his heartbeat in the pain, coupling slowly with the overlay of pleasure Andy was giving him, and the sensation of being filled, but not nearly enough... An impossible choice, really, to either thrust forward or push back; and so he remained frozen in place, save for the trembling of his limbs, whimpering faintly beneath his breath as the storm drew nearer still.

Andy could feel the buzzing in the air, tickling over his skin as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He could feel the tightness in his stomach urging him to complete their Mating, but he didn't want it to end.

He leaned forward and kissed Neal's neck before biting down, his hips moving back as he slowly started to thrust into his Mate. His eyes closed as the sensation threatened to overwhelm him.

He clamped down harder, feeling the tingling beneath his skin start to intensify, aching to be released.

Neal's whimpers spiked into a groan, tapering off into low moans as Andy bit down on his neck and started to move. The pain and pleasure began to blur together in a mass of pure sensation, amplified by the energy he could feel around him -- the storm pushing down against him, and Andy's power drawing him up, drawing him back... He shifted his hips experimentally, unconsciously seeking something more.

Andy kept the pressure steady with his mouth as he canted his hips, matching Neal's movement. He slid in at a different angle, and moaned loudly as he felt Neal tighten around him. He was close...so close...had to hold back just a bit longer...

Neal let out a hoarse and strangled cry as the angle of penetration changed, and he pushed back hungrily into his lover's thrusts. Andy was touching something inside of Neal that was making him see white, and dear gods, he never wanted that to stop...

The heaviness in the air thickened almost tangibly as Andy bit down harder, just barely breaking the skin as he snapped his hips forward and buried himself in his Mate. He took care to not change the angle, wanting Neal to continue the noises that he was making.

Growling deep in his throat, Neal pushed his shoulder back up into Andy's mouth, a wordless demand for more. Shifting his weight, he braced himself on one arm, bring his other hand up to cover Andy's on his shaft. He moved them harder and faster, panting as he felt his body responding to the Pull of energy around him.

Andy let go, his hips snapping forward, driving into his Mate. As he growled low, his teeth broke through Neal's skin completely. His body pulsing, he moved into his Mate twice more before spilling deep inside him. He felt the rush of his energy releasing, and he drew Neal's in without a conscious effort.

Neal cried out again, his voice cracking as Andy's teeth sank into his flesh. A loud clap of thunder rumbled the walls of the cabin as Neal's pleasure climaxed, unleashing his energy into the atmosphere around them as his seed fell to the furs below.

Andy could feel the wave of adrenaline spike through him as Neal's energy settled within him. He could feel their connection, and by the gods, it was more than he ever imagined.

/my mate...my love,/ he sent, softly, so that he didn't scare Neal.

Neal sucked in his breath in a loud gasp, his body trembling as he realized that Andy hadn't spoken aloud -- he'd heard Andy's words directly in his mind. /...andy.../ he replied, stretching his thoughts out tentatively, wondering if his Mate could hear him.

Andy nuzzled into Neal's neck, smiling. He slowly pulled back, careful not to hurt Neal. Once he was stretched out beside him, he tipped Neal's chin up so that they were looking at each other. /neal...one of the benefits of having a lifemate./

Neal stared into Andy's eyes, still panting softly for breath. /...i hear you.../ he sent back, his mental tone a blend of wonder and astonishment. He brought his hand up to touch Andy's cheek, not noticing how much he was trembling. /...lifemate.../

Andy smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into Neal's hand, and kissed his palm. /my lifemate... we are mated, bonded till the end of time. no matter where in time we are...we will find each other./

Neal shifted closer, pulling Andy into his arms. /yours, andy...forever./

Andy reached for the small cloth beside the oil jug and wiped up the essence of Neal's release, tossing it to their feet before pulling the blankets up over their shoulders. /forever,/ he affirmed. He reached out, brushing his fingers over Neal's still-oozing wound, smiling with satisfaction. "You are Marked," he rasped, his throat dry.

Neal shuddered, his eyes closing as Andy touched his Mark, letting out a breath as fire trailed behind Andy's fingertips. "I am," he replied in a hoarse whisper.

Andy leaned in and kissed Neal softly. "I wasn't too hard, was I?" he murmured.

Neal smiled slowly, his eyes gleaming. "You were just hard enough."

A sly smirk slipped onto Andy's face as he leaned into Neal's body, his hand slipping down to trace over the fingertip bruises on Neal's hip. "Mmm, good. I don't think I can be any easier than that. Just not in my nature," he whispered.

Neal let out a breath, arching against Andy's body. "Wouldn't want you t'be."

Andy leaned in, kissing Neal gently at first, and then slowly deepening it. /rest a bit...once more, to seal our bond,/ he sent softly as he continued to kiss him.

Neal shuddered again, melting into Andy as he surrendered to the kiss. /i definitely cannot wait./

Andy could feel that possessive Pull toward Neal, and he loved it. It was what he had been dreaming of for years: Neal was his -— his Lifemate. He gathered Neal into his arms, brushing his fingertips over the Mark on his shoulder. /mine.../

Neal arched into Andy's touch, burying his face against Andy's neck. /very much yours, andy...past, present, and future./

Andy could already feel himself responding to Neal's body, pressing against his. He slipped his hands down over Neal's skin, loving the soft play of muscles twitching under his fingertips. Letting out a low growl, he leaned in, nipping at his Mate's jaw. /till the end of time./

Neal closed his eyes and tipped his head back, offering his throat. /...yes.../ he sent back, running his hands down Andy's spine.

Andy moaned softly at the feel of Neal's hands on him. "You all right for more?" He didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold back again. He was at the point, now, where all he wanted was his Mate...and to seal their Bond.

"Do it," Neal answered, his voice rough with desire. "Need that...need you..."

Andy tipped his head back and groaned before he leaned back in, kissing Neal hard. /roll onto your side...easier for you to touch yourself./

He reached for the bowl of oil, dipping his fingers into it again, and opened Neal a second time, his fingers slipping into Neal's body with relative ease. He could feel the evidence of his release inside Neal's passage, and he moaned, almost drunk with the desire to be back in his Mate.

Neal submitted to Andy quickly, and wrapped his hand around his manhood. He stroked himself slowly, almost gingerly, well aware of how sensitive he still was. Andy's fingers breached him a second time, and with a soft groan, Neal pushed his hips back to meet his Mate's hand, seeking that fullness that only Andy could give him.

Andy nuzzled the nape of Neal's neck as he withdrew his fingers and stroked himself, spreading the residual oil onto his re-hardened length. Gripping the base of his member, he shifted closer, pressing himself back against Neal's opening. He felt himself start to slip in almost immediately, and he groaned, resisting the urge to snap his hips forward and bury himself in his Mate.

Neal arched his back, pressing back into Andy's penetration, swallowing a low moan as his emptiness was once again filled. /yes.../ he sent unconsciously, relaxing and opening quickly to his Mate.

Andy moaned as Neal's body easily accepted him, just the way that it should be. /mine!/ he all but growled out through their link. His hands found purchase on Neal's hips, the darkening bruises from earlier again lining up with his grip as he started to move.

Neal shivered at the tone of Andy's thought, sending back a quick, soft /...yours.../ to his Mate. Closing his eyes, he bowed his body further, pushing his hips back to meet Andy's. He let out faint whimpers as Andy once again found and touched that place inside of him, sending sparks and stars dancing across the insides of his eyelids.

Andy moaned low in his throat. The fast-paced rhythm restarted the buzzing through his skin, echoing through his body. /love you.../

Neal's breath caught in his throat as the simple truth behind that statement hit him hard. /love you, so much...always have.../

Andy's hips stuttered as the emotions rushed through them both, rebounding through their link for the first time. He closed his eyes as he kissed Neal's Mark, nuzzling into his neck again.

Letting out a soft breath, Neal moved his arm above his head, pillowing his head in the crook of his elbow as his fingers found Andy's hair. "Yours," he whispered, resting his other hand over Andy's on his hip, caressing the back of Andy's hand. "Take what you need...it's yours..."

Andy moaned again and quickly slipped his hand around, gripping the base of Neal's length, stroking him roughly. "I want to feel you spill in my hand as I make you mine for all time."

Neal groaned low in his throat, his body responding to Andy's handling, even though he thought himself completely spent. "Please..." he whispered hoarsely, tipping his head back.

Andy's hips snapped into Neal, his body trembling as he tried to hold back. He scraped his teeth over the bloody Mark, his hand slipping faster over Neal's member. The feel of the energy bursting out of him again sent him rocketing over the edge. His hips driving forward, he buried himself completely inside his Mate as his release was ripped from him.

Neal's hips jerked hard, shoving his manhood into Andy's fist as he spilled, feeling his climax being pushed out him, forced out with his energy, as Andy's poured into him in its place.

Andy collapsed against Neal, his hands tightening on Neal's hips as he sucked in a shaky breath. He could feel the tears in his eyes as the overwhelming emotions looped back and slammed into him.

He had a Mate.

One that he loved more than he had ever imagined.

/my mate...my lifemate./

He could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks and didn't bother trying to stop them.

Neal whimpered faintly, feeling Andy's emotions as his own. /i am yours...and you are mine, andy...for all time. my lifemate...my were./

Andy smiled through his tears, kissing his Mark. /...my witch./

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Late winter**  
~ The Changeling ~_

Neal stripped off his shirt and leggings, neatly folding and setting them on the side table. He took one last look around the cabin and nodded to himself before peering out the window at the light. The sun was setting...wouldn't be long until Andy would arrive.

He laid a hand on Nuageux's head. "All right, boy -- time to get ready for tonight."

The mastiff waved his tail slowly, his nostrils flaring at the scent of not only his master, but of his master's anticipation, with its hint of nervousness and fear. He cocked his head, nosing the human's hand.

"You noticed, huh?" Neal murmured, a wry smile twisting across his lips. Hells, he could smell his _own_ anxiety, and that was nerve-racking enough. "Good thing I'm going to the creek."

Picking up the soap, he draped the woolen blanket his grandmother had woven for him around his shoulders and took a deep breath, slipping out into the cold.

There was a fine layer of ice on the surface of the creek when he got to its bank, and he let out a soft curse. "Gods damn it all..."

Nuageux lifted his head high, scenting the incoming breeze with a quivering nose before bolting off, heading further upstream.

"That's about right..." Shaking his head as his dog galloped away, Neal toed off his shoes and let the blanket drop to the snow-covered ground, gripping the soap tightly in his hand. "Here goes nothing."

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the water, breaking the ice with his hands as he waded in.

Gods above, the things he did for love.

  
**—————**   


Andy kissed his mother's cheek, raising a hand in greeting to Ada as Neal's grandmother held the door open for Carol, welcoming her into the Tiemann home. There they would stay, supporting each other, until the boys' work was complete.

Slipping his pack over his shoulder, Andy headed up the familiar path toward Neal's cabin. He hummed under his breath as he walked slowly along the narrow track cut through the thick underbrush. Tonight was it -- tonight, he and Neal would tie their souls together in the way of the Old Ones.

He was nervous, but it had an undercurrent of excitement which balanced it out. A soft breeze brushed over his face, and he turned into it, drawing a deep breath, taking in the scents it carried through the air.

He entered the snow-covered clearing in front of the cabin, noticing movement down at the stream. Smiling, Andy watched his Mate a moment, the anticipation of what was to come setting him on the very edge of need.

Neal's teeth were already beginning to chatter. Shivering hard, he lowered himself into the water and bounced back to his feet, rubbing the soap quickly over his skin as pins and needles from the cold tingled through it. He murmured soft words in a ancient language that even his grandmother only half-understood, but he could feel their calming grace settling over him, washing away his fears as the soap cleansed his body.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled the lavender scent from the soap and exhaled a heavy breath, releasing his worries, his fears, and his doubts -- everything that might stand in the way of this next momentous step in their lives.

Andy approached quietly, not wanting to interrupt Neal's preparations. He sat down on a flat rock on the stream's bank and brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his pillowed arms as he watched.

Neal steeled himself a final time and submerged fully into the stream, holding himself beneath the water for several long moments as the current swept away every last trace of soap and hesitance. Gathering himself, he pushed hard off the creek bed, breaking the surface with an arc of water trailing behind him. Panting softly, he turned to the bank of the river. Catching sight of his Mate, he smiled.

Andy smiled back as Neal noticed him there and stood, leaving his pack on the rock as he picked up the blanket. Shaking it out, he held it open for his Mate. "Looks like I made it just in time," he murmured.

"C'mon in - the water's great!" Neal called back from the stream, grinning as his words were slurred by the chattering of his teeth.

Andy snorted. "No, thanks. Was already there, at home -- with help from my Da to make sure that I did everything needed."

Neal wiped the excess water from his skin as he waded out. "Excuse the, uh, shrinkage there," he said with a rueful smile, scrubbing a hand through his still-dripping hair. "It's the cold."

Andy wrapped the blanket around Neal with a laugh. "You'll warm up soon enough."

Neal slipped his arms around Andy's waist, pulling the Were closer as he pressed their foreheads together. "I know," he whispered, his smile growing tender as he leaned in to kiss his Mate.

Andy smiled and moved into the kiss, letting his warmth slowly start to warm Neal's icy skin. "Are you done here?"

"Yes, I am..." Neal drew back, wrapping the blanket tight around his body as he stepped into his shoes. "How much time have we before Moonrise?"

Andy looked up at the sky. "About an hour and a half."

"We'd better get started then." Neal whistled shrilly for Nuageux, and the hound bounded toward them from the tall, dead grasses further upstream, a rabbit dangling from his jaws.

"Will you look at that," Neal murmured, pride evident in his voice. "At least I don't have to feed him tonight."

Andy grinned, nudging Neal as they walked toward the cabin. "I taught him that."

Neal laughed out loud, bumping Andy lightly with his shoulder. "I don't doubt it one bit!" he chuckled. "You, and your cousins, I'm sure..."

Andy let out a soft breath. "Just wait -- it won't be long, and you'll be joining us," he whispered.

Neal's breath caught in his throat, and he felt the prickles of fear begin to edge in on him again. "Does it hurt much?" he asked softly.

Andy shook his head. "No...just feels like when you've been sitting on your knees for too long, and you get that pins and needles feeling..."

"That seems easy enough," Neal replied, chewing slightly on his lower lip. "Does it feel strange, though, getting used to the form?"

His grandmother had tried to explain as best she could what would happen; but when it came down to it all, Ada had never had the opportunity to experience it for herself. He found himself wishing he'd had more of a chance to speak with Carol about her first Change.

Andy tipped his head to the side, thinking about how it was for him after his first Shift. "It's freeing. And for me, it felt like coming home."

"That makes sense, though, for you," Neal said, climbing the steps to his small porch. "You _are_ a Were."

Andy slipped his hand into Neal's as he closed the door behind them. "And you are my Witch," he teased gently, wanting to make sure that everything went smoothly. "It's going to be fine, and we have time," he reassured Neal, as if reading the human's mind. "Mother said for you to just relax, and let your energy guide your Change."

Neal stopped in the middle of the room, lifting his gaze to meet Andy's. He felt the comforting rush of that feeling, the one that always swept over him when he looked into Andy's eyes... And the old, familiar, calming sense of peace descended over him once again.

This man -- this Were -- was his Lifemate. They were Bonded for all time. Nothing was going to hurt him here, in Andy's presence...or in Andy's arms.

/...i'm ready,/ he sent softly, and it was the truth.

Andy smiled and leaned in, brushing his hands over Neal's arms as he gave his Mate a tender kiss. /me too. do you have everything that you need?/

/i've got you,/ Neal sent, smiling back. /and that's all i'll ever need./

Andy's smile softened, and he ran his hand down Neal's jaw before turning his attention to himself. He started to undress, preparing both for the ritual and his Shift, careful to fold his clothes and lay them neatly on the bench behind him.

He turned slowly and faced his Mate, ready to begin.

Neal took Andy's hand, drawing his Mate to his side. Turning them both to face East, he gave Andy's hand a reassuring squeeze. /just follow my lead, all right?/ he sent, and planted his feet in a solid stance. /you'll need to take slow, deep, cleansing breaths...and keep yourself open to me, all right?/

Andy smiled and nodded in understanding. He took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out as he relaxed, letting himself feel Neal's energy and how it wrapped around him like a warm summer's night.

Neal closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling the air moving through his nose and into his lungs, and then back out into the room as he exhaled slowly. /the east is air.../ he sent softly, and began to imagine a peregrine falcon, soaring high above the ground. Riding every thermal and downdraft, the falcon scanned the ground below, its gaze focused and intent.

Andy drew in another deep breath as the sensations of Neal's energy increased nearly tenfold. He could see, in his mind, a falcon soaring in the air; and he almost felt the cool air rushing across his face.

Neal sent his mind into the falcon's body, becoming the bird on the wing, feeling the wind surrounding his body, holding it suspended above the Earth... He looked down, seeing each little movement of the grasses with acuity, as a falcon would, searching them for his prey -- mice and voles, the smallest denizens of the fields...

Andy let out a slow breath as the vision took over his mind, the energy wrapping around them swirling in patterns and combining.

"Spirit of the Hawk, Rider of the Wind..." Neal's voice was low and rich, reverberating through them both as he raised his hands in greeting. "Lend us your Vision and your Sight -- guide us well on our path this night."

Andy stayed still, his eyes closed as he took in the energy, making sure to remain open to the All.

Neal lowered his arms and slipped his hand into Andy's, walking him toward the South. He took up his stance again, feeling the heat from Andy's body as the Were stood beside him. /south is fire.../ he sent, and pictured a snake, coiled on a flat rock, bathing in the sun. The snake's tongue darted out, searching the breeze, as its eyes and skin clouded over.

Andy let out a slow breath as the vision changed. He could feel the heat radiating around them, and he let it wash over him.

Neal sent himself into the snake, feeling the warmth of the stone on his belly, the heat of the sun on his back... He shuddered as his skin dried and cracked, and then he slithered away, his scales bright with color and health, leaving behind a casing of his previous form.

A rush of air left Andy's lungs at the feelings echoing through their Bond. It was amazing.

"Spirit of the Serpent, reborn and renewed," Neal murmured, raising his arms, "grant us the strength to leave the old behind, as we move forward into a new life."

Another wave of energy washed over Andy, bringing his Mate's energy closer, binding it together with his own.

Neal's arms lowered again, his hands tingling with power. He threaded his fingers through Andy's as he pressed against the Were's side, bringing Andy with him to the West.

Bracing himself again, he closed his eyes and turned his thoughts inward, feeling the flow of blood coursing through his veins. /west is water.../ he sent, and imagined a salmon, floating in a quiet pool, bobbing only slightly in the gentle currents stirred by the wind and the heat of the sun.

Andy's mind filled with the new vision, his body almost going lax at the sensations of the quiet stillness that were being projected. He bit back a soft moan at the ultimate peace he'd found, wishing for everything to just melt away.

Neal entered the fish, feeling the water flowing through his mouth and over his gills, feeling the current caressing his scales as the sun warmed the water around him... Struck with a sudden whim, he twisted around, his muscles working fluidly as he scythed through the water at speed. As he finally breached the surface with a leap, a spray of water trailed behind his body in a prismatic arc, tracing his path through the air until he plunged beneath the surface once more.

Andy felt the rush of air over him as the vision slipped into his mind. He could feel the echoes from Neal, and his heart was racing. He felt all of the energies combining, rushing through them both.

Neal raised his hands a third time. "Spirit of the Salmon, Dweller in the Depths...lend us your wisdom to know what lies ahead, and your grace, to adapt to it..."

Neal brought his hands down, intertwining his arm with Andy's as he threaded his fingers securely through the Were's. Guiding Andy gently, he drew the Were to the North, taking up the same stance without letting Andy go.

He gripped Andy's hand, feeling the warmth and solidity of their flesh, pressed together. Taking another deep breath, he followed the air into his lungs, the oxygen into his blood, and the blood to his heart, beating with the strength and vigor of youth. His heartbeat slowed, synching with Andy's... Their breaths were the same... And together, they synched with the pulse of the Earth below them, the rhythm of Nature herself.

Andy leaned into the feel of Neal's hand, tightening around his. His lightheadedness started to recede as he became more aware of his surroundings again.

/and north is earth,/ Neal sent softly, turning his head to nuzzle Andy's hair. Pressing his forehead to Andy's temple, he thought of the forest outside the small cabin, and the interplays of light and dark as the sunlight filtered through the canopy of trees.

There, amid the brush, a grey wolf appeared. Massive in form, well-furred and muscled, the beast turned to face them, his eyes glowing a light peridot green in the reflected light.

This vision took Andy's breath away as it slipped into his mind, and the wolf inside of him reared up with pride. This was a reflection of what he held in the highest regard -- this wolf was perfection.

Neal drew a deep breath. As much pride as Andy felt in the form, this was Neal's unvoiced insecurity -- would he live up to the standards of the Weres? Would he make his Mate proud?

Releasing his breath slowly, Neal reached out to the Wolf, slipping carefully into its mind. In an instant, everything in his own mind shifted. The shapes he saw were sharper, clearer; but the colors were muted. He could hear the rustles of the mice beneath the leaves at his feet, could smell every animal of the wood for miles distant...but the strongest, most compelling scent was that of his Mate beside him.

Andy's hand tightened around Neal's as he felt his Mate's first experience of what it was like to be in form. He couldn't stop the exhaled breath that rushed out of him as he drew himself up, even prouder. He was the Alpha.

Neal shivered in spite of himself, flattening his ears as he lowered his head, looking up at Andy with an almost shy sense of awe. /alpha male...i am your mate.../ he sent quietly. /teach me your loyalty and the ways of your pack. accept me, and love me, as i am./

Andy nodded. /my love, my mate, my lifemate... i will teach you as our pack grows, and my love for you will only continue to grow from this day forth./

Neal swallowed hard, tightening his grip on Andy's hand as he came back into himself. "Spirit of the Wolf... First Were-Mate..." he whispered hoarsely, staring at the spirit-wolf as it, in turn, watched him. "Attend our ritual in a place of honor, and teach us of a love that spans the ages."

Andy could feel the energy channeling into both of them, and he was hit with the sensations that had been building up. He let out a soft moan as he tightened his hand around Neal's.

Neal pulled Andy into his arms, burying his face in the Were's neck a moment as he regained his bearings. Moving away after a few moments, he clung to Andy's hand as he walked the Were back to the East, and then turned, approaching the makeshift altar on his table.

Giving Andy a reassuring, if tremulous, smile, Neal opened the carved box slowly, showing Andy the canine tooth on the thong inside of it. "Grandmother lent this to me for tonight," he whispered, not trusting his voice to speak aloud. "This was my Grandfather's... It is all Grandmother has to remind her of her Mate, but she wanted us to have it tonight, to represent the aspect of the Gods..." Neal touched it reverently, and laid the box carefully on the table. "And this..." He touched the silver chalice, smiling at the harmonious vibration beneath his finger tips. "Silver is a Moon metal...and the cup represents the Female Divine, the Goddesses..."

He stepped slightly back from the table, nodding toward the items to indicate that Andy could touch them if he wished.

Andy walked to Neal's side, his fingertips running over the items. They were so close to fulfilling their rite...his heart was pounding hard in his chest in anticipation.

Neal chewed the inside of his lip as Andy joined him at the altar. Groping for Andy's hand, he bowed his head respectfully, picturing First Woman in his head. And instantly, She was there: young, willowy, raven-haired, and somewhat saddened...just as he'd imagined her, all those years ago, when Grandmother had told him Her story.

"Ava...First Woman of the Weres... We bid You welcome, and join Your Were-Husband in blessing our Rite..." he murmured. "Teach us Your secrets and stories, and witness the union made possible through Your eternal love for Your Mate."

Andy closed his eyes, sensing the presence of the first Weres. He could feel the emotions rolling through him, as Their words formed in his head.

 _protect him. love him. teach him. guide him._

He nodded his head, accepting Their charge, giving the promise that he would.

Letting out a shaky breath, Neal turned to Andy, brushing the hair out of his Mate's eyes. "We should begin," he said softly, mindful of the passage of time.

Andy nodded and drew a deep breath as he took Neal's hands in his, smiling softly. He brushed his thumbs over the inside of Neal's wrists as he started to speak, his voice soft and melodic.

"We are two souls, two minds, traveling down life's road. Travel with me -- be my guide, as I shall be yours. Allow me to travel with you, as I allow you to travel with me. The Fates have allowed us to find each other; my love, my Mate, my Lifemate. We are two souls destined to be together till the ends of time. Let us not be two, but one reflection of another; one mind, two souls, moving closer, ever closer, never to part. Heart to thee, soul to thee, body to thee. Forever and always. So mote it be."

He finished and looked up at Neal, his eyes bright with unshed tears and emotion.

Neal nodded, licking his lips as he squeezed Andy's hands gently. Closing his eyes a moment, he took a deep breath and released it, opening his eyes to meet Andy's gaze.

"We have been best friends...brothers...then lovers," he began, his voice low and husky. "Inseparable from the start, beside each other throughout our lives...I cannot imagine life without you beside me. You know me, as no one else does. You understand me, as no one else can. And you love me for who and what I am, unconditionally, as no one else ever will...and I am grateful beyond measure that the Fates have Pulled us together. I am honored to be your Lifemate, and I will remain by your side throughout time, finding you always, until the stars fall from the heavens above..."

His voice burred suddenly, and he paused to clear his throat before continuing. "Heart to thee, soul to thee, body to thee...forever and always. So mote it be."

Leaning in, he captured Andy's lips with his own, sealing their vows.

After few moments, Neal pulled reluctantly away. "Just one thing left for me to do," he whispered, giving his Mate a faint smile, "and then it's all on you..."

He picked up the bottle of wine, showing it to Andy. "Got this from Grandmother," he murmured. "She's been saving it for years." He set it carefully on the table, gently prying the sealing wax away from the cork as he spoke. "She was going to use this for her Ritual with Grandfather..." He paused, thinning his lips before continuing, his voice gaining an unwelcome quaver. "The Hunters killed him before they ever got the chance."

He blinked away the sudden sting of tears, carefully working on the cork. /she wanted us to have it for ours...says she sees a lot of grandfather in you./

Andy felt his throat tighten at the sentiment and looked up at Neal, nodding. /i can only hope that i can live up to his legacy./

/you already do.../ Neal replied, easing the cork from the mouth of the bottle. /she's told me more than once, and i agree with her -- i don't think i could've found anyone more perfect for me than you./

Neal cradled the silver chalice in his hand, decanting the dark, richly-scented liquid into its belly. The smell of sun-warmed grapes wafted around them, and Neal smiled as he set the cup and the bottle down. /give me your hand./

Andy moved his hand, letting it rest trustingly in Neal's. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, and could hear Neal's as well, their heartbeats almost perfectly in sync with each other: perfect for each other. /i feel the same about you...i've felt that way since that morning in the market, when we first met./

Neal held Andy's hand over the chalice, picking up the knife from the table. /i felt it too. the first moment i looked into your eyes, you felt like...home./ He lifted his gaze to Andy's, running his thumb lightly along his Mate's palm. /i love you./

Andy leaned in and kissed Neal softly. /i'm yours...from the moment i met you, till the end of time./

/and i am yours, andy...until the stars fall from the sky.../ Neal sent, and set the blade of the knife against the heel of Andy's hand. /are you ready?/

Andy nodded and spoke out loud. "I'm ready," he whispered, his eyes locked onto Neal's.

Neal nodded slightly, and drew the blade sharply across Andy's skin.

The cut was nearly painless, a testament to the knife's finely honed edge, and just deep enough to bring a rush of blood to the surface. Tipping Andy's hand gently over the chalice, Neal allowed the blood to fall into the wine below.

Andy didn't flinch or make as sound as Neal pulled the blade over his palm. He watched as his blood ran freely into the chalice, and then reached for the knife, looking up at his Mate as he pressed it to the the heel of Neal's hand.

Neal met Andy's eyes without flinching. "I'm ready," he echoed his Mate, resting his hand in Andy's palm.

Andy ran the blade swiftly over Neal's hand, watching the line of red well up. His nostrils flaring as the scent of Neal's blood surrounded him, he repeated the steps with Neal, staring as the red fluid dropped into the chalice.

"As our blood is joined, so are our lives," Neal murmured, turning his hand over in Andy's to press their cuts together. He closed his free hand over Andy's around the knife, and, with a soft smile, he plunged the blade into the chalice, washing the blade and mixing the liquids together.

Andy grasped the chalice with his free hand, lifting it to Neal's lips. "Drink."

Neal kept his eyes locked on his Mate's as he took a long swallow of the fortified wine, their blood adding a metallic tang to the drink.

Andy waited until Neal had drank his half of the wine, and then, with their hands still clasped together, lifted the chalice to his own mouth, consuming the rest.

He dropped the chalice to the floor as an overwhelming heat rushed through his body. "Oh gods," he whispered aloud, his eyes darkening almost instantly with lust.

Neal swallowed hard, gripping Andy's hand. "What?" he asked softly, feeling the slightest tremor of fear running down his spine.

Andy looked up at Neal as he took a deep breath. He let his hands slip up the back of Neal's neck and cradled his Mate's head, his mouth crashing down onto Neal's in a hungry, devouring kiss.

Neal made a low sound in his throat, giving himself over to his Mate. He could feel the effects of the alcohol coursing through him, mixing with the charge of energy in the air around them -- an energy as familiar to him as the Were in his arms, except...not.

There was a hunger there, now... A hunger, and a longing, a hot desire... And beneath it all, this raw, animalistic need... Shuddering hard, Neal wrapped his arms around the Were's back, surrendering completely.

Andy gripped Neal's hair tightly in his fists, pulling his Mate's head back to expose his throat. Leaning in, his mouth wet, he nipped and kissed a trail along Neal's skin, tasting the soap his Mate had used in the stream. Looking over Neal's shoulder, Andy spied the sleeping pallet, and, without another conscious thought, dragged Neal over to it, pushing him to his hands and knees. Glancing around, Andy caught sight of the jar of oil they used during their previous coupling, and swallowed a growl.

Neal's mind was swimming with desire. His heart thundered in his chest as Andy's rough handling left him breathless, his thickening member proof of the effects. He let his head hang a moment as he fell to his hands and knees, peering back at his Mate from under his arm to find Andy looking at the oil.

"Please," Neal whispered, licking his lips to relieve their sudden dryness. "Gods, please..."

He knew that Moonrise was fast approaching, and his body was aching for this. He needed his Mate to take him.

Andy snapped into action, plunging his hand into the oil and coating his hardened length with the slick liquid. He ran his fingers over Neal's entrance, slicking his Mate up as best he could before pushing two fingers into him, working Neal open slightly before he lost all vestiges of control.

Neal let out a guttural groan, pushing his hips back to Andy's hand as he forced himself to relax. He knew how Andy's animal instincts could take over at times such as these...but tonight, he would become even more primal than ever before.

That was the key to the Changing Ritual.

Andy moaned and pulled his hand back. Gripping himself tightly, he lined his head up with Neal's entrance and started to press into his Mate's body, slowly stretching and filling him. It was taking all the willpower Andy possessed not to simply snap his hips forward and be done.

Neal dragged a slow, deep breath through his gritted teeth, closing his eyes against the painful burn. Just a little more...just a little further... He arched his spine, pressing his hips back to meet his Mate's, letting his breath out in a hiss.

Andy's grip on Neal's hips was almost painfully tight as he finally sheathed himself inside his Mate. Knowing that Moonrise was drawing near, he withdrew, then sharply pushed all the way back in again, thrusting deeply into the human's body.

Neal groaned loudly, gripping the furs beneath him tightly. "Do it," he whispered, his voice hoarse with strain. "Yours, Andy..."

Andy's control disappeared as he lunged forward, his length pistoning into his Mate. Leaning forward, he kissed along Neal's neck and down to his shoulder, moaning as he slowly sunk his teeth into Neal's skin, designating the spot where he would mark Neal following his Shift.

Neal raised his head, tipping it back to brush against Andy's as he let out a moan. He loved it when Andy got like this -- loved the raw lust and need that drove his Mate to possess him.

The painful burn had begun to blur with pleasure, and he started to push back into Andy's thrusts, feeling his energy slowly building. He closed his eyes and gathered it, his lips again silently moving in that ancient language, drawing the force of their coupling around them.

The energy was building around them, and the wash of pins and needles was starting... Andy slammed into Neal harder then ever, knowing that once he had Shifted, it wouldn't be an easy coupling. He could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach spreading, and he leaned in, whispering to Neal. "It's time..."

Neal nodded, panting through his silent chant. He could feel the trembling in his Mate's body, the flexing of Andy's fingers on his hips, and swallowed thickly, fighting back the tendrils of fear returning to take hold of his mind.

Andy felt the beads of sweat slipping down his face and dropping on the back of Neal's neck. He plunged deeply and held himself still, buried to the hilt in his Mate, and closed his eyes as his body Shifted, his hold on his Mate changing as he did the same.

Neal made a strangled sound, feeling Andy's Change in the most intimate way possible. He felt Andy's nails digging into the flesh of his hips, felt his Mate's hips and abdomen pressed against his back... Opening his eyes, he turned his head slowly, looking back at the Were's face.

Andy was trembling in an effort to keep from immediately resuming what he had started, but he knew that he needed to give Neal a couple of minutes to adjust to this Form. He licked Neal's face as his Mate turned to look back at him, and shifted his front legs into a more comfortable position, hooking them around Neal's hips.

/are you all right?/ he sent softly, trying to stop his hips from automatically pushing deeper into his Mate.

/i'm...fine...yeah.../ Neal returned, fighting to keep his emotions under control. /...it just...feels.../ Words failed him, but he hoped Andy could feel him through their link.

Andy licked at Neal's face again before he finally let his body do what it so ached to do. He gripped Neal's hips tighter with his forelimbs, his hips positioned at a much different angle. /love you, my mate.../ he sent, licking at that spot on Neal's shoulder as he let out a soft whimper.

/love you too.../ Neal sent back, groaning deep in his throat at the strange pressure and sensations caused by the changes in Andy's anatomy. Shifting his weight slightly, Neal braced himself up on one hand, wrapping the other around his flagging length, stroking himself slowly to build his energy back up.

Andy panted in Neal's ear as he began to move in his Mate, pushing deeply inside Neal to ensure he took his entire length. He could feel his body straining toward completion, and let out a soft growl as he licked at the spot on Neal's shoulder a second time.

Neal breathed out an answering whimper, shivering at the feel of Andy's tongue and panted breaths. He could feel himself being impossibly stretched, and the pressure against his most sensitive spot was almost overwhelming. /andy...gods.../ he sent, pushing everything through their link, knowing that his thoughts and emotions were too complicated to express in any way other than their Bond.

Andy could barely hold back as his body reacted on instinct. /are you ready to be mine, in all ways befitting a lifemate?/ he sent, licking at Neal's Mark again. The energy surrounding them was intensifying, like the energy oncoming storms produced just before lightning struck. It was building to such a degree that Andy could feel the charge throughout his body, making his fur stand on end.

Neal could feel Andy's every move as intimately as if they were his own, each shift of the Were drawing yet another whimpering moan from the human's throat. His whole body was vibrating, on fire with Andy's heat. They were fast approaching the peak, the apex of what he could control, and every fiber of his being quivered from the strain of containing the energy that was being built within them...

Andy was the only one that could set it free.

Drawing a ragged breath, he nodded. /i'm ready...make me one of your own./

Andy felt the release of energy as he snapped his hips forward, seating himself completely in his Mate, his orgasm hitting him just as his teeth sank into the muscle at the junction of Neal's neck and shoulder. /mine!/

Neal let out a hoarse cry as the energy exploded out through his aura, his voice cracking as his body bowed sharply beneath his Mate. He could feel the agonizing pain in the muscles of both his shoulder and his entrance where the Were was holding contact, felt the hot trickle of blood sliding over the top of his shoulder to fall silently to the furs below... His elbows and shoulders began trembling, struggling to bear the weight of both of their bodies, when all he wanted to do was collapse to the pallet and die...

/...yours.../ he sent weakly, his elbows nearly buckling before he pushed back against his weariness, locking his joints to keep them upright.

/so mote it be,/ Andy sent silently, and slowly released his bite on Neal's shoulder, leaning in to lick the wound. Come morning, he would dress it properly; but tonight, it would remain open, as a symbol of his Mate's status as a Changeling.

The energy was still rushing through them, cementing their work. Shifting his weight, Andy dropped his front legs to the pallet on either side of Neal's hips. His paws barely touched the furs, but it was enough to take his weight off his Mate's back before the human collapsed.

/a few more minutes, and i'll be able to slip out,/ he sent apologetically.

/...i understand.../ Neal returned. He'd assisted Bryone with the breeding that produced Nuageux, and had spent much time in nature over the years, witnessing the mating rituals of many denizens of the wood -- including Andy's cousins, wild and not -- and he knew that separating too soon would cause needless pain for them both.

With a soft groan, he allowed his elbows to give, collapsing to his forearms on the blood-stained furs. He felt the tug of Andy's knot, still set firmly inside of him, and let out a low moan, scrubbing his face against his hands.

Andy whined softly, nuzzling into Neal's neck, panting. /how do you feel?/

/...exhausted.../ Neal replied. He was trembling again, but this time because he was completely drained, his body starved for energy and rest.

Andy licked carefully at Neal's oozing Mark as they waited, and let out a puff of air in an impatient sigh. All he wanted was to take care of his Mate.

He wasn't sure how long they remained tied, but finally Andy felt his knot subsiding. He slipped out of his Mate, and carefully moved back, dropping to all fours to nuzzle Neal's face.

Neal slumped to the furs in a heap as Andy left his body, still fighting for breath as he watched the Were move.

The Were padded silently over to the table and gently picked up his pack in his teeth, knowing it held a special bread, made for Neal by his mother in honor of their Ritual. He brought the bag over to Neal and dropped it beside him on the pallet, nosing his Mate's cheek. /there is bread in there from mother...she said that it will help you regain your strength faster./

Neal pushed himself up onto his uninjured arm as Andy brought the pack over. /thank you.../ he sent, reaching into the bag with a low groan to retrieve the bread. He couldn't believe how weak he was -- none of his other workings had ever come close to utterly draining him like this.

The bread was freshly-made, with a hint of honey and Carol's special spices in the crust. Breaking the loaf open, Neal smiled faintly at the bits of bacon she had baked into it. She had come to know him well.

He tore off a piece and chewed it slowly, his eyes sinking closed as it nearly melted in his mouth. /gods, your mom is something else.../

Andy curled up next to Neal, laying his head on his forepaws to watch him eat. A few minutes later, he rose to his feet and went back to the table, retrieving the bladder full of fresh water. Grabbing it by the strap to be sure he didn't puncture it, he made his way back over to Neal, setting it on the pallet in front of him. /she is pretty damn amazing,/ he agreed. /she also said that if you have any questions about your first shift, not to hesitate to talk to her./

/i'll definitely take her up on that,/ Neal replied, tipping the water skin up to his lips. /nana told me as much as she could about the theory, but.../ He let out a soft sigh. /that's as near as she ever got./

Andy moved closer to Neal so that he could butt his head gently against Neal's chest. /love you./ He could smell the change in Neal's scent already, and he finally felt complete with his Mate.

Neal set the water skin down and leaned back against the cabin wall, sliding his arm around Andy's broad shoulders. /love you too,/ he replied, threading his fingers into the Were's ruff, and closed his eyes as he felt a warm fluid drain from his passage into the furs beneath him.

Andy shifted restlessly at the scent of his release slipping from his Mate's body. He let out a huff of breath and moved beside Neal's legs. With his muzzle, he nudged Neal to roll over, quickly cleaning him up, not wanting him to be uncomfortable and sticky later.

Neal whimpered softly, gripping the blankets and furs under his chin. He could feel his body stirring, and a persistent ache settled into his nether region, reminding him that he'd gained no release of his own.

The scent of arousal hit Andy as he moved away from Neal. He bumped Neal's hip to get him to roll onto his back. /let me help,/ he sent.

Neal let out a soft breath as he settled onto his back, staring at the Were on the pallet beside him. /...how are you gonna help?/

Andy snorted and dipped his head, dragging his tongue up the length of Neal's hardness, lapping at the fluid gathering at the tip. /like this./

A whine left Neal's lips as his hand grabbed for Andy's ruff. /gods above.../ he sent, his length thickening and rising with the attention.

Andy continued to lick and lap at the gathering fluid, whining softly, wanting more. /you like that, then?/

Neal nodded quickly, closing his fingers around his shaft to hold it in place for Andy's tongue. /too bad you can't suck with that mouth,/ he sent, letting his thighs fall apart. /...because your tongue is incredible./

Andy looked up at Neal, his eyes gleaming. /in the morning, i'll do my best to give you what you are missing,/ he sent, his spirit-voice coming across as husky, even through their telepathic connection. He doubled his effort with his tongue, wanting the pleasure to help ease the discomfort that Neal was probably still feeling.

A full-body shudder ran through Neal as he stared into Andy's eyes, which glowed a faint green in the low light of the cabin. /...gods...can't wait.../

Tipping his head back against the cabin wall, he began to stroke himself firmly, his eyes sinking closed as his pleasure started to build.

Andy let out a low whine, the scent of arousal strengthening as Neal started to touch himself. He kept licking Neal's length, slicking it as Neal stroked.

Neal panted softly, thrusting up into his fist. /lower.../ he sent, tightening his grip in Andy's ruff, his thoughts tumbled and chaotic.

Andy growled low in his throat as he butted his Mate's legs further apart, his tongue lapping over Neal's puckered opening.

/...gods, yes...there.../ Neal nearly whimpered, his mental tone hungry and desperate.

Andy moved so that he was alongside Neal and nipped at his Mate's hip. /get on your hands and knees./

If Neal liked that, then Andy was going to give it to him.

Neal let go of his shaft and rolled over with a groan. Pushing up and bracing himself on one shaky arm, he resumed stroking himself, making low, soft noises in his throat as his abused muscles protested.

Andy instantly positioned himself behind Neal, deeply inhaling the scent of his release still clinging to his Mate's body. Moving forward, Andy swiped his tongue slowly over Neal's fluttering entrance, whining softly as he pressed his tongue against Neal, feeling Neal's body giving in to the slight pressure.

Neal let out a breathless sob, pushing his hips back toward Andy's tongue. /andy...need.../ he sent weakly, his thoughts fading into a hazy blend of pain, lust, and exhaustion.

Andy growled low and flattened his tongue, pushing harder against his Mate.

Neal whimpered softly, giving himself several more sharp, twisting tugs. A low moan bubbled up in his throat as he climaxed, his release staining the covers below.

Andy pushed his head between Neal's legs, licking his Mate's seed from the furs, keeping the mess at a minimum. Lifting his head, he pushed Neal onto his side and proceeded to clean his Mate's hand and softening member. /better?/

Neal blinked sleepily at his Mate, rubbing Andy's flicking ear gently. /...yeah...actually, it is.../ Stifling a yawn, he flopped onto his back, letting out a faint grunt as his shoulder twinged. /so tired.../

Andy collapsed next to Neal, resting his head on his Mate's chest. /sleep...we will have a good lie-in./

Neal slung an arm across his Mate's shoulders and curled slightly around him, letting the Were's fur and body heat warm him. /yes...sounds perfect...love you.../

His words faded out as he drifted off to sleep.

  
**\-----**   


Outside the cabin door, Nuageux lifted his head, scanning the clearing a final time. His ears pitched forward alertly as shadows shifted and moved in the woods beyond, and a low, rumbling growl began to build up in his chest.

The shadows materialized into wolves as they trotted into the clearing, and the growl died in the hound's throat as his twitching nose caught their scents. He pushed slowly to his feet and jumped lightly to the ground, coming over to greet Andy's pack.

His tail waving easily, Nuageux nosed at each wolf in turn, licking muzzles and bumping them lightly with his head, reassuring them that all was well.

Greetings completed and information exchanged, the small band turned back for the forest and the rest of the pack waiting there. Bob paused just before the tree line, glancing back at the Mastiff as if questioning him.

Nuageux let out a low bark, wagging his tail again, and turned back to the cabin. Mounting the steps to the porch, he resumed his post at the cabin door, yawning widely before pillowing his head on his forelimbs, watching the pack swirl together and depart.

Neal stirred as distant wolfsong drifted back to the cabin on the light breeze. Letting out a low sigh, he tightened his arm around Andy's shoulders, weaving his fingers into his Mate's thick fur, his dreams filled with shadowy figures in the mist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Epilogue**  
~ The Hunt ~_

Andy awoke after Moonset with Neal in his arms. Stretching slowly as his back cracked, he bent his head to nuzzle his Mate's neck, drawing in a deep breath and feeling the contentment and satisfaction that he had Claimed his Mate completely.

He kissed Neal's throat softly and leaned back, getting a good look at his Mark on Neal's shoulder as flash of pride and possessiveness rushed over him. It was time the wound was tended.

Neal whimpered softly in his sleep, twitching as Andy's lips brushed his neck. He had kicked off the blankets and furs in the night, and now lay shivering in the cool air of the cabin.

Andy slipped from the pallet and walked over to the table, preparing a bowl containing a cloth, soaked in a special infusion of Ada's herbs, intended to promote healing of Neal's bite.

Andy moved silently back to Neal's side and drew the blankets back over his Mate, seeing that the fever had set in. Humming softly under his breath, he dipped the cloth into the tepid water and gently swabbed the Mark.

Neal's whimpers deepened, lengthening into a prolonged groan as his eyes cracked open. "Ow..." he croaked out, covering his eyes quickly with his hand. The sunlight filtering through the cloudy glass seemed as bright as if he were looking directly at it, and his entire head throbbed with it.

"...Water..." he managed to whisper, his thick tongue, and parched mouth and throat, making speech difficult. A shivering shudder ran down his spine and he let out a low moan, gripping his hair tightly.

Andy rested the cloth on the side of the small basin and set it on the floor, retrieving the abandoned waterskin. He knelt beside Neal, easing him to a seated position before holding the mouth to his Mate's lips. "Drink..." he whispered, brushing his fingers down Neal's throat.

Neal's breath caught as Andy propped him up to drink, every muscle in his body screaming in protest at the slightest movement. Closing his eyes again, he took careful sips from the bladder, concentrating on swallowing the water over the briars he'd swear were stuck in his throat.

When he could force no more down, he turned his head away, whimpering aloud at the pain such a simple movement caused. Why did everything hurt so much?

Andy plugged the waterskin and set it aside. Moving his hands down Neal's body, he tried to relax his Mate's muscles and soothe him. /rest easy, love.../ he sent softly.

Neal leaned into Andy, burying his face against Andy's thigh. /...everything hurts.../ he sent back, exhausted even from the act of thinking. /...don't feel well.../

Almost immediately, his stomach rebelled against the water it had been given, and Neal launched himself towards the edge of the pallet, his sob of pain lost in the sounds of retching as his belly emptied itself on the floor.

Andy grabbed one of the soiled cloths from the night before and quickly cleaned up the mess. He grabbed one of the empty pots from the shelf behind the table and set it on the floor beside Neal. He ran his hand over Neal's forehead, feeling for the warmth he knew would be there. /it will pass... it's changing sickness, the way your body gets used to the new energy flowing through you. lie down... i need to tend to your mark, and then we will try with more water./

Neal slumped into the mattress, drawing in soft, panting breaths. /...all right...trust you.../ he replied, shivering harder as he swallowed back more bile. He knew he was still, no longer moving, but somehow the room was spinning around him.

Andy ran his hand through Neal's hair, whispering to him softly. "Love you, my Lifemate..." He turned back to finish tending the Mark, and once satisfied it was thoroughly cleaned, he pulled the blankets back up to Neal's shoulders. "Now, just take it easy today. Later, once your stomach has settled, I'll give you more of Mother's bread -- it will help."

/can you draw the curtain on the window?/ Neal sent, his entire body throbbing with pain to the beat of his heart. /too bright in here.../

Andy nodded and stood up. /you want me to bring the hound in?/ he sent as he shut the curtains.

/please.../ Neal swallowed another groan as his attempts to get comfortable failed. /...need willow bark tea...too hot...fev'rish.../

Andy walked to the door and let Nuageux in, glancing out. Something just felt...off. There was a heavy stillness in the air, and a strange scent on the breeze, like death... Frowning slightly, he pulled the door shut and barred it, going to stoke the fire and put some water on.

Nuageux made his way immediately to his master's side. His ears flattened to his head, and his tail moved in an uncertain wag as he sniffed Neal carefully. It was his master's scent, only...not; something had changed, _was_ changing... Letting out a low whine, he backed slowly away and curled up on the floor beside the pallet, his expression one of canine bafflement and confusion.

Giving the hound a reassuring smile, Andy steeped the tea with a special sachet his mother had prepared. /won't be long, and it will be done,/ he sent to Neal. /after the tea, you'll start to feel better...i promise./

Neal let his breath out slowly, trying to find a position on the mattress that was both as painless as possible, and didn't make it seem like the room was spinning so wildly at the same time. He flung a hand out from under the covers, resting it on Nuageux's shoulders. /...gods...hope so...wanna believe you.../ he sent without realizing.

Andy took the tea off of the fire, ladling it into a mug which he brought over to Neal. "Drink, slowly -- it's hot," he whispered, kissing Neal's brow as he propped his Mate up again. Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead to Neal's hair, sending as much healing and soothing energy as he could through their connection.

Neal took small sips, grimacing at the bitterness of the tea. /...willow bark...feverfew...rose hips...something else.../

Andy nodded. /mother made it...something specifically for changelings. you'll have to ask her what she put in it./

/...ginseng root...yarrow.../ Neal cracked his eyes open to study Andy's face. /...sleepy.../

Andy smiled and nodded. /sleep...i'll be here./

He shifted away from Neal, helping his Mate lie back down, and watched as the tea worked its magic. When Neal's eyelids drooped heavily and fell a final time, Andy tucked the furs back up around him, and turned to cleaning the cabin from the night before. He set the chalice back on the table and brushed the embossed wooden box with reverent fingertips and a smile. /thank you, first woman and were-husband...i will not let you down./

  
**\-----**   


*clack* *clack* *clack*

The thump of the treadle on Ada's Saxony wheel blended into the rustle and crackle of the flames on her hearth.

Draft the flax...release the twist...wind the yarn to the bobbin... Draft, release, wind...over and over again, the spokes naught but a blur as her body rocked gently on the short stool.

The gentle, simple rhythm of spinning was meditative...entrancing...setting Ada's mind adrift, her eyes losing focus in the tufts of her fiber and the haze of her spokes...

  
**\--**   


  


>   
> _The dust particles floated in the air, dancing in the sunbeams like sparks...like smoke... Smoke, drifting through the air... Hanging like a pall over the town of Tuslaugh..._
> 
>  _The wood of her spokes...the wood of her fire...the wood of the pyres, piled heavy and thick in the town square by the residents of Tuslaugh..._
> 
>  _So much wood...so many people...so much irrational fear, and anger, and hatred, and darkness..._
> 
>  _Darkness...and shadows...the shadows of the spires of the Church, towering over Tuslaugh..._
> 
>  _And in those shadows, the swirls of smoke parted, revealing the Monsignor and his phalanx of men...an army of Christian soldiers...angels of darkness...dealers of death..._
> 
>  _...The Hounds of Christ._
> 
>  _...Their Hunters._

  


  
**\--**   


"They've returned..." Ada whispered, the words ghosting past her lips.

Carol's head snapped up from her knitting, her gaze sharp on Ada's face, though she kept her tone soft and soothing and low. "Who's returned, Ada? What do you See?"

"The Hounds..." Ada replied, her voice raspy and tight. "They're coming..." Her words trailed off as the scene in her Sight shifted once again.

  
**\--**   


  


>   
> _...Dana stood before them, wringing her hands in her apron, her eyes reddened and cheeks tear-stained, everything about her pleading with them for mercy..._
> 
>  _...And beside her, Charles; Ada's first- and only-born son...the secret product of a Mating between Witch and Were...wrapping a steadying arm around Dana's shoulder, his jaw set grimly as his lips thinned, his free hand clenching into a fist by his side as the Hunters approached..._

  


  
**\--**   


"...They're coming...for us..." she breathed.

Carol sat back in her chair as her heart began to race. "...How long...?"

"...Soon..." The thread in Ada's hands snapped, jolting her back to reality. Shoulders slumping, she buried her face in her hands, drawing a ragged breath.

It was happening again...

...And again, she was powerless to stop it.

  
**\-----**   


Neal stirred beneath the furs, letting out a faint whimper as he jerked and pitched in his restless sleep. When pressed later, he wouldn't remember his dreams -- only the vague sense of dread that permeated them, and the fear and despair that haunted him from beyond.

Andy picked up the bucket after he finished cleaning up the cabin. He needed to get fresh water to make more tea for Neal. Slipping out of the cabin, he headed for the creek, rinsing the bucket in the running water before letting it fill, making sure the minnows did not get in.

  
**\-----**   


Gods, it felt like her lungs were going to burst...

Alexis paused, panting heavily for breath in the cold mountain air. Her saliva fell and froze on the snow beneath her, the steam from her breath rising around her head as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She wasn't used to running this quickly in form, especially this far into the hills...but she had to keep moving, she couldn't stop... She had to find him.

She lifted her head and dragged in a deep breath, forcing her limbs into motion once more.

Her nostrils flared as she scented the breeze, catching a faint whiff of a familiar, familial scent. She veered abruptly off the path, crashing inelegantly through the brush as she chased her brother down.

The brush thinned out into a snow-covered clearing, thick with the scents of her brother's Mate and his hound, overlaid with those of her pack and the residents of the wood.

Throwing herself into her pursuit, she galloped at full speed toward the creek, her brother's scent growing thicker in the air. With a low warning growl, she launched herself over the rocks on the banks, collapsing at the edge of the water as her body gave out at last.

Andy turned and watched, awestruck, as his sister collapsed in front of him. /lexi! what is it?/

He rushed to her side and lifted her head, immediately checking for wounds.

Alexis's chest heaved as she fought for breath, thumping her tail weakly. /...i'm fine...not hurt...had t'find you.../ she sent. /...mother came home...visiting ada...had vision.../

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, resuming her heavy panting. /...had t'find you.../

Andy reared back in alarm. /what did she see?!/ he sent frantically, the fear in the pit of his stomach starting to roll.

/...the hunters.../ Alexis replied, opening her eyes, meeting Andy's gaze. /...they're here./

Time stood still as Andy stared into his sister's eyes. "No..." he whispered, and turned back to the cabin. "Neal..."

He took off running back up the hill, leaving the forgotten water bucket on the ground, his heart hammering in his ears as he ran. They had to go...they had to leave. He wouldn't let them take Neal...nor his family. He pushed himself hard, trusting that his sister was behind him. He threw the cabin door open and stumbled in, desperately needing to get to Neal.

Alexis staggered to her feet and pushed herself into motion, following her brother through the snow to the small cabin. She crossed the threshold as her body gave out again, and dropped to the floor where she stood, gasping for air as hypoxic fairy lights danced in her vision.

Nuageux leapt to his feet with a growl, immediately on the defensive with the knowledge that his master was not well. Dropping his head, he locked his gaze on the strange wolf on his floor, his ruff raised and tail waving high and slow. He stalked stiff-legged toward her, the growl still rumbling deep and menacing in his throat.

Andy dropped to the pallet and tried to gently shake Neal awake. /neal... wake up...we've got to go.../

Nuageux's mouth puckered into a warning snarl, the hostility rolling off of him in waves. The strange female smelled somewhat familiar, but she was an uncertain threat, and he had to protect his master.

Alexis immediately rolled onto her back and exposed her throat, submitting to the hound rather than challenge him in her state. Letting out a soft whimper as she wagged her tail, she waited for the hound's response, too exhausted even to Shift out of form.

Andy looked over at Nuageux. "Easy, boy...she's all right..." he said softly, and then turned his attention back to his Mate. "Neal..." /gods...neal! got to get up...we need to leave...now./

Nuageux cocked an ear back toward his master's Mate, dropping the snarl, but not his attitude. Towering over the wolf bitch, he lowered his head to sniff her, investigating her thoroughly from nose to tail as she remained frozen in submission.

Neal exhaled a whimpering breath, pushing weakly at Andy in protest. /...tired...can't.../ he sent back, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Andy let out a pained whine. /neal, the hunters are coming!/ he sent desperately.

Neal forced his eyes open, biting back the moan from the pain that shot through his fevered head. "...What...?" he whispered hoarsely, feeling his heart jump into his throat.

Andy's own eyes were blown wide in fear. "Ada Saw it...had a vision...we have to go...right now," he whispered.

Neal struggled to sit, letting out a sob as every muscle screamed in outrage at his movement. "Gods help me..." he whimpered, barely catching himself on rubbery arms before he fell over.

Andy wrapped his arms around Neal, knowing that there was no way that they would make it to his home in time. He looked desperately at Alexis. /what am i going to do?/

Neal buried his face against Andy's chest, panting for breath. Even blinking took effort now, and all he wanted to do was burrow under the furs for the rest of time...

Alexis relaxed as Nuageux stepped back, and took a deep breath as she shivered out of Form. "Mother...and Father...are packing...the cart," she rasped out, still breathless from her run. "Told me...t'warn you..." She swallowed hard, closing her eyes as she gulped for air. "Dunno...'bout Neal..."

Andy was starting to panic. He didn't know what to do...he would never leave Neal. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to think. "Did Ada say when? How long do we have?"

Alexis rolled onto her side and pushed up to her hands and knees, shaking her head. "No idea... But the past two days, the wind has been thick with the scent of burnt wood and charred bone, drifting south from Lombardy... I know you've smelled it too..."

She looked up at her brother, her gaze soft and sympathetic. "Our home is taken care of -- Mother and Father have our cousins to help," she murmured. "Give me some of his clothes, and I will help you with your Mate. He is one of our Pack now."

Neal clutched weakly at Andy's chest, the strength in his grip no more than a babe's. "M'supplies..." he gasped out, fighting both nausea and the pounding ache in his head to keep his thoughts straight. "M'herbs...oils...can't leave them..."

Andy shook his head at Neal, rooting through a pile of Neal's clothes. "Rest...Lexi and I will get it all packed up. We won't leave it, I swear." He threw his sister one of Neal's old shirts and then a pair of his breeches and boots so she could cover up.

Neal slumped back into the furs, his eyes wandering over Alexis's body as she got to her feet and began to dress. There was a time when he would've (and possible had, though he'd never admit to it) given good coin to crouch in the bushes to watch his Mate's sister bathe in the pool by their home...but now, she was just another body, with curves of flesh that only caught his interest in passing.

Andy, now... The glint in Neal's eyes wasn't entirely fever-driven as he studied his Mate, and the way his muscles rippled beneath his skin, the grace and poise of his movement, even the scent of his body... Swallowing again, he balled up under the blankets, his teeth chattering silently, as he closed his eyes to rest them.

Alexis pulled on the outfit quickly, and just as swiftly tackled packing the small chest of drawers beside her.

Andy grabbed one of Ada's woven baskets and started to fill it with Neal's oils and herbs, gently wrapping cloth around the small jars to keep them from breaking. He set that by the door when he was finished, balancing the chalice and the box on top. Immediately, he started gathering the bowls, mugs and eating utensils into another basket, glancing up at his sister. "Almost done?"

Alexis had mounded Neal's clothes into a third basket before her, and she shut the last cabinet door. "This is all he has..." she murmured, feeling a soft pang of sympathy for the young huntsman and herder her brother had Mated.

"Don't forget m'sling and bow..." Neal's soft, weak voice carried to them from the pallet, as did the groan that slipped out as he pushed himself up. "A huntsman is nothing without his weapons, y'know..." Biting hard at his lower lip, he shifted the furs and blankets aside, swinging his legs over the edge of the pallet. "Save some clothes for me... Gotta start pulling my own weight..."

Andy poured what was left of the stale water from the night before over the fire while Alexis grabbed Neal's weapons, putting them by the baskets as she dug out fresh clothing for her brother's Mate.

The scent of blood sprang into the air as Neal's teeth clamped down on his lip. He forced himself to his feet, weaving unsteadily in place, ignoring his body's protests of pain. Andy grabbed the clothes Alexis held out and hurried over to Neal, helping him get up and dressed.

Neal stepped into the breeches, tying them up with fumbling fingers, and shrugged into the shirt, leaning heavily on Andy's shoulder as he tried to recover his balance. "Shoes...snow outside..." he breathed, his throat tight with the agony burning through him.

Alexis brought Neal's boots to them, and helped Andy slip them onto Neal's feet. Nuageux darted to his master's side, pressing against the human's hip and thigh to keep him upright, and bumped his broad head lightly against the human's belly, letting out a low whine.

"I'm fine," Neal lied softly, splaying a hand on the dog's back, bracing himself to lean his full weight on it. "C'mon, we need to go."

Eyeing the baskets, Andy was considering the logistics of carrying Neal's belongings. "I can probably carry them across my shoulders with one of Neal's walking sticks..."

Alexis hurriedly folded and rolled the bedding, tying it into a bundle which she held out to Neal. "Pulling your own weight," she murmured, and grabbed one of the baskets, nudging the door open. "Let's get these outside, at least, and then figure out how to carry them."

Neal took the bedding from Alexis with a withering look, balancing the bundle on Nuageux's shoulders as they made their way to the door. He grabbed his light-weight staff from beside the door, leaning on it heavily as he turned his head one final time, staring around the small cabin that was to become his home. He knew he would never see it again.

Andy took the other walking stick and his own satchel, slinging it over his shoulder before following the other two outside. He looked back and swallowed hard, his heart aching for the loss of their den.

Alexis watched the two men, her throat tightening with emotion. /...i'm so sorry.../ she sent gently, pushing as much comfort as she could through the family Bond. /we will find a place for you to make your own./

Andy rigged the staff through the basket handles, carefully shifting them into place over his shoulders as he pressed to his feet. Dropping his head, he looked over at Alexis as they slowly started to walk across the clearing. /only if you and the family are close by,/ he sent softly, accepting her comfort.

/you know we will always be,/ Alexis replied with a faint smile. /the wolf's strength is in its pack./

Taking a deep breath, Neal willed himself forward, forcing his body to move, though every fiber of his being flared with pain. His vision clouded and darkened as his head swam, and shaking his head to clear it only made it worse. Stumbling slightly as he slipped in the snow, he leaned heavily against Nuageux, pushing himself hard.

He, too, could feel the unnatural stillness in the air, as though the Earth Herself was holding Her breath. There was a haze of smoke beginning to dissipate in the sky to the north...but more disturbing than that was the smell that cloud carried...

He paused a moment, taking deep breaths of the air around him. Already his senses were keener...

Andy could almost taste the tension around them. His ears were attuned to the slightest change of noise around them, natural or unnatural. And then, he heard it.

*creak*

*clack*

He stopped and stared down the path, his heart beating wildly in his chest, recognizing the sound almost instantly. "Oh, thank the Gods," he rasped, and reached out, steadying Neal. "Ada!"

Ada raised a hand in greeting as she rounded the bend and entered the clearing. "Couldn't desert my grandson at such a crucial time in his life," she murmured, her eyes studying Neal. "He certainly cannot walk his way out of danger with Changing sickness. Alpha male," she addressed Andy, her tone respectful, "you and your Mate could ride beneath your blankets in the back of my cart."

She tightened her grip on her mule's bridle, keeping him steady as his eyes rolled at the swirling mix of human and wolf scent on the figures in front of him. "Hurry," she urged quietly, gesturing to the small wagon the beast pulled. "We have to go now."

Andy rushed to load their baskets onto the cart beside Ada's things, rubbing out the soreness in his shoulders as he turned back to his Mate. "Come on...let's get you in here, and I'll bundle you up with the blankets," he said softly. He wrapped his arm around Neal to lead him to the back of the wagon, while Alexis took the blankets from Neal and undid the roll. In no time flat, the Lifemates and the dog were on the wagon, wrapped in the blankets and furs, burrowing together to keep warm as Neal shuddered through his fever chills.

Ada waited as patiently as she could while they situated themselves. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, freezing in the cold air as she stood like a sentinel, staring at the small cabin that should have been her home.

"There is nothing left for me here..." she whispered softly, closing her eyes. "John...forgive me, my Mate...I stayed with you as long as I could..."

Turning abruptly away, she nodded to Alexis beside her. "Shall we, my dear?"

At Alexis's nod, Ada tugged her mule's bridle, walking away from all she had ever known.

"Where will we go, Grandmother?"

Alexis's words were quiet and respectful, cementing her family's acceptance of Ada as one of their own.

Ada smiled gently at the young woman, her feet steady and sure on the path. "West. There are mountains, and forests, and open land where you may all run free..." Ada's smile deepened, picturing the area she had seen in her dreams. "And some of the most wonderful grapes on the planet, to provide us a boon."

"My uncle has often spoken of becoming a vintner..." Alexis mused. "It would be a boon indeed." Her thoughts, she kept to herself, but suspected Ada shared their sentiment: They deserved something wonderful at the end of this road, as recompense for being driven from their homes.

"Will you be joining us then, Nana?"

Neal's voice was hoarse, and reflected his weakness from illness and exhaustion. He struggled to keep alert, knowing that every extra pair of eyes and ears might be needed on their journey.

Ada's smile faded, her weathered face suddenly showing every year of her age. "I am an old woman, dear one...I have lived a long and full life..." She turned back to walk beside Neal, brushing the sweat-dampened hair off of his brow. "And I would offer up my life to the Hunters this instant, if it meant that they would leave your Pack in peace..." She let out a gusty sigh, shaking her head with regret. "But you and I both know better. They would take mine without a thought, and continue to seek your own. Though I am old, I still have much to accomplish on this plane. It is not yet my time to go -- the stars have ordained it so. I go with you."

Andy wrapped his arms securely around Neal, laying his Mate's head against his shoulder. "And what of Dana and Charles?"

Ada let out a soft breath. "They have long since rejected the Old Ones in favor of the Church's dead God," she replied, "so they will be safe enough. I suspect that in time, they will also leave here...and I will be happy to welcome them home."

She knew her wording was making them uneasy, but the truth was, there was no telling who would be left alone, and who would be targeted. In her vision, she had Seen Dana and Charles, and had seen the Hunters approach them...but she could See no further than that, and it scared her more than she wanted to admit.

They wound their way slowly down the hillside, the trees thinning into scrubby brush and then to tall grasses, yellowed by the season. A flash of movement to her left caught Ada's eye, and she tightened her grip on the mule's headstall just before his head tossed, his eyes rolling white.

...Wolves.

Dozens of wolves; descendants of those who had made this forest their home since her own Mate's time, creeping through the grass, darting from rock to bush...following their slow descent...shadowing their travels...joining their flight.

Even the wolves knew it was no longer safe.

Gods damn the Hounds of Christ.


End file.
